Sisterly Love
by Blondiee Leah
Summary: Rose has a sister, the pair share a close bond, their relationship is tested when they board the Titanic, after a new love appears in Rose's life. Complications, frustrations and tears Rose must make a decision when it counts who will she choose? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1All aboard

Sisterly Love 

_What would happen if Rose wasn't an only child and she had a younger sister? Would it change her relationship with Jack knowing that she had a sister who she adored and therefore not making her so alone?_

**Hey everyone this is my first Titanic story I just wanted to be different and think of Rose if she had a sister that's all. I can't upload chapters all the time as I am pretty busy but I promise I will finish this story. So here are the first two chapters after I upload these I will begin to work on chapter 3. Review and tell me what you think. Leah x**

Chapter 1 All aboard

"Rose, Rose, ROSE!" Macy called of her sister shrugging her about. Rose opened her eyes to see her five year old sister staring straight back at her. Rose jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus Macy do you have to get your face so close to mine on a morning?" Rose yawned

Macy giggled "Sorry Rose I'm just so excited! We are going back to New York today! Mama told me to tell you that Trudy has run you a bath and we are leaving at 9 but how long is it until its nine?" Macy asked bouncing up and down on the bed.

Rose looked at the bedside clock half six it read "2 and a half hours!" Rose smiled

"That's ages away!" Macy complained

"We have a lot to do this morning Macy moo time will fly by and we will be there before you know it," Rose smiled stroking Macy's hair,

Macy smiled at her big sister the relationship they had was very close, Macy was born when Rose was twelve years old from the start Rose noticed how delicate and beautiful her little sister was. She made a great effort in taking her for walks, playing with her cradling her; feeding her bottles in fact Macy's first word was Rose.

At the sound of their mother calling them Macy bounced out the room leaving Rose alone. Staring down at her hand she gazed at the engagement ring on her finger. In just a couple of days she would be walking down the aisle with one Caldeon Hockley. Since her meeting with him she felt she was been pushed to grow up and take responsible actions, she did not want to marry this man whom she could have no respect in being his wife. From the start she noticed he was a cold dark man who only had a number one priority in life money and himself. Rose had lost count of the number of times she had cried herself to sleep over her future the only one who would listen to her was Macy and even she didn't fully understand why her big sister didn't say no to a man she didn't love.

At 8:50 they were all ready to go Rose was dressed in her black and white striped dress with her black laced up boots, her white knee socks met with her undergarments her hat was big with a purple flower and she wore matching gloves. Beside her stood Macy who was dressed in her blue and white chested dress with her white laced up boots her hands wore lacy white gloves and her hair was loose with a single bow. When Cal arrived he went to embrace Rose, who responded with a single kiss on his cheek,

"How are you today dear?" He asked

"I'm fine thank you Cal," She smiled

"You're looking rather pale," He stroked her cheek and she shuddered

Cal went over to talk to Lovejoy while Ruth came up behind her daughter and muttered in her ear,

"Stop acting so cold to Cal you are his fiancée and it is your duty to treat him with the love and respect one deserves do I make myself clear?"

Rose stared back at her mother "Yes mother," she muttered

"Good,"

In the car Rose stared out the window as she watched the streets fly past they had been in the car for an hour in which Macy had talked none stop to the point where even Rose was beginning to get irritated although she loved her sister dearly, however the tiredness had began to take its toll upon Macy and she sat back into a silence sucking her thumb a habit Ruth wanted to get her out of.

"Darling don't do that," Ruth said taking her hand away from her mouth. Rose looked over at Macy and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears,

"You ok Macy moo?"

"I feel a bit sick in my tummy," Macy replied putting her hands on her stomach

"Macy if you are sick on your dress then god help you, you must tell me if you think you are going to be sick," Ruth ordered slowly edging away,

"Don't worry Macy," Rose put her arm around her and Macy snuggled in close "You'll be ok we will be here soon,"

Half n hour later the ship was visible and so was a large amount of people looking like tiny little dots compared to the great ship.

"Macy wake up look at the ship darling look!" Rose exclaimed unable to hide her excitement Macy rubbed her eyes and stared over at the window,

"Wow," she whispered

The car grounded to a halt and the driver got out, opening the door, Rose was helped out the car followed by her sister they both gazed up at the ship with disbelief.

"Look at all the people Rose, all waiting to go on the ship as well," Macy said gripping Rose's hand

Rose didn't reply she simply squeezed Macy's hand. Cal appeared behind Rose taking her arm "Come along sweet pea," as they began to walk towards the ship.

Part of Rose wanted to run away from the ship she knew New York signalled a new life with a man she did not want anything to do with. Cal saw the look of pity on his fiancée's face. Squeezing her arm he said to her "What's the matter? You're about to go on the grandest ship in history and you act as if you're going to your execution,"

Rose just stared up at the ship, "It's the start of a new adventure," Macy called Not for me it's not Rose thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Two worlds meet

There was a knock on the door of the cabin

"Come in," Cal spoke out Rose looked at him with anger everyone was unpacking even little Macy, and he walked up and down with a glass of brandy in his hand muttering "that's why we have servants is it not?"

It was a young porter at the door "Good afternoon sir just checking how you find your stay room,"

"They're alright I suppose," Cal mumbled

After the unpacking was finished Macy was desperate for Rose to take her out on deck but there was no time.

"Macy we have to get ready for dinner packing took longer than expected now go with Harriet and decide what dress you are going to wear," Ruth told her before addressing Rose,

"Rose Trudy is ready to corset you up I am sure you can decide yourself what you are going to wear but make sure it's elegant and sophisticated first impressions are very important remember," She smiled before disappearing into her room.

"Elegant and sophisticated," Rose mocked "She treats me as if I'm Macy's age," Rose sighed wandering over to the mirror she began undoing her hair letting it tumble down her back how she missed when she could wear it like this and not have to wear a corset just feel her soft dresses clutching to her skin instead of the scratchy corsets she had to endure every day.

At dinner Rose remained rather quiet it was hard to keep up with the boring chatter of wealth and business, she swallowed down the disgusting caviar and answered questions giving simple answers her mother was getting more wound up by the second she could see it in her face.

Macy herself was beginning to get tired and started fidgeting Ruth simply sent for the maid who took Macy back to the cabin to get her ready for bed.

"Well ladies me and the gentlemen would like to thank you for your company tonight but I think it is time for brandy and cigarettes in the smoking room," Colonel Archibald Gracie announced leaving his seat with the other men following him.

"Would you like me to take you back to the room Rose?" Cal asked

"No thanks I will stay here," Rose replied

"Why bother you have sat there with a face on you the entire night I don't know what I am going to do with you Rose," He snapped before walking away

Rose was left feeling embarrassed in an uncomfortable atmosphere her mother glared at her and the others stared.

"Excuse me," Rose announced before hurrying away from the table

Running down the ship she honestly did not know what was going on in her life she hated it the only thing that managed to keep her going was Macy. She stopped at the back of the boat and stared out into the darkness unaware someone was watching her looking down at her shaking hands she had an urge to throw that stupid engagement ring over board. She pulled her hands to her face and just couldn't hold it in anymore she felt the aching pain in her heart and the tears welling up in her eyes. Before she knew it she was sobbing uncontrollably tears spilling down her face.

"Miss are you ok," A voice said from behind

"I'm fine," Rose cried not bothering to turn around

"Really? Doesn't look that way to me," The voice spoke back

"Oh what do you care?" Rose snapped

"Well I care if you're upset," the voice replied

Rose swung her head round to be seen looking at a man with sandy blonde her and piercing blue eyes looking at him it was clear he was from steerage he stared back at her with concern.

"Why should you, you don't know me," She said with anger even though she knew the kind man had done nothing to be shouted at.

"Your right I don't know you, but we're all people aren't we? We all need help sometime,"

"You can't help me," She replied

The man edged towards her and held out his hand Rose looked down at it then back at him

"Jack Dawson," He smiled and with that Rose's heart began to pound

She shook his hand "Rose Dewitt Bukater,"

"You'll have to get me to write that down," He laughed

"Come on I'll take you back," as Jack reached out for her arm

"No I want to stay out here for a bit," Rose answered sitting on a bench

Jack sat down next to her his hand brushed her arm it was like icicles shooting through his body "Your freezing," he announced

Rose shrugged "The cold doesn't bother me,"

"It will in the long run,"

Rose ignored him.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

She didn't know what it was about this man she had only known for a matter of minutes that made her want to tell him everything,

"Ever since my engagement I feel as if no one cares what I think anymore I have to do what everyone else tells me and get criticised if I don't, it's like I'm not even a person but some kind of machine who has to take everyone's orders but I don't want to live my life like that, my life is full of endless parties and dinners, polo matches and the same boring, mindless chatter and that's how I see the rest of my life," Rose explained while Jack listened to her just the concentration on his face told her how much he was interested and when she had finished she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I can see why you were so upset nobody likes to have their freedom taken from them, I remember when my folks died put in an orphanage I was, there was no freedom in that place I ran away when I was fifteen and never looked back,"

Rose laughed "I would have done that a long time ago but I couldn't leave my sister behind," Rose sighed

"You have a sister?" He smiled

"Yeah, she's called Macy she's five I have been more of a mother to her then our own mother who just never seems to have time to give her the attention a young child needs,"

"That sucks,"

"It's getting late I should go back to my cabin," Rose answered standing up

Jack was desperate for her not to leave he wanted to listen to her words look at her beauty and smell her soft scent all night. Who was this girl he hardly knew? She was a mystery and he wanted to know more.

"Oh well ok, I'll maybe see you soon?" He asked

"I hope so," She smiled "Goodnight Mister Dawson," And with that she walked away with Jack watching her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A stroll a long deck

Rose sat at the dresser in her night gown brushing her hair when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in,"

Behind her Cal walked through the door holding his hands behind his back he made his way over to her smiling kneeling down he gazed at her.

"I had time to think about what happened at dinner, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that Rose I know today has been a long day and we are all worn out. I should have been more considerate; anyway I got you this intending to give it to you at our engagement gala next week. But I feel giving it to you now might help you forgive me," He smiled opening the box for her,

"Goodness gracious," Rose gasped "Is it a-"

"Diamond? Yes," Cal finished her sentence for her which Rose hates "The Coeur de la Mer,"

"The Heart of the Ocean," The both said together

Cal went behind her and began to put it round her neck "I just want it to remind you of my feelings," After attaching it to her neck he bent down in front of her and took her hands, "Open your heart to me, Rose."

Looking back in the mirror Rose spread her hand across her chest she hoped for her heart to speed up and realise yes she did love Cal but she felt nothing. Cal stood up and gently patted her on the shoulder "Goodnight Rose," He said and then left the room.

Taking the necklace off she put it back in the box touching it one more time she closed it and put it in the safe. Turning out the light she snuggled under the sheets. She did not know how long she lay there listening to the soothing sound of her sister sleeping just in the room next door. Rose eventually got out of bed and slowly made her way next door she looked at her sister she looked just like a sleeping angel. Her hair spilled out on the pillow and her arms were lying on her chest. Rose moved her way slowly to the bed and climbed in. Macy immediately moved over in her sleep to let her sister in. Pulling the sheets back over them she cuddled her sister for warmth breathing in her sweet, soft scent and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

At breakfast Rose's mind had switched to Jack, she never realised it before but she really wanted to meet him again and talk to him. There was a new addition to breakfast today Molly Brown, her husband had struck rich in a gold mine and now they were rolling in it. Molly was on her way back to New York after been in Paris. Ruth had taken an immediate dislike to Molly describing her as new money. Rose had felt this was incredibly unfair considering Molly know actually had money and they had none the whole reason why Rose had to marry Cal.

Molly was a certain character who brought excitement with her wonderful tales, her loud mouth and her brilliant sense of humour. Macy had certainly taken a shine to her asking her none stop questions.

"Miss Molly what did you think of Paris?" Macy asked

"Well hon you ever been?" Molly asked

"Only when I was a baby, I don't really remember much,"

"Well I'll tell you something darlin' Paris is one of the most breathtaking cities in the world it's beautiful, maybe I'll take you there sometime,"

"Really!" Macy exclaimed

"Macy inside voice remember not everyone wants to hear your voice on a morning," Ruth told her daughter quite harshly "I will get Harriett to take you for a walk around deck,"

"There is no need mother I was going to get some fresh air anyway," Rose replied standing up "Come along Macy moo,"

"I really wish you wouldn't call her that," Ruth muttered so no one could hear

"But I like it Mama," Macy answered

Ruth had already turned back to continue her conversation with the Countess of Rothes.

Rose and Macy strolled the deck the sun was shine and a cool breeze brushed over the deck.

"I didn't think it was going to be this big Rose," Macy exclaimed

"Hmm," Rose wasn't really listening she was keeping her eyes out for Jack but could only see women in fancy hats and dresses and men in suits people from her world.

She was so deep in her own thoughts she didn't see Macy disappear off but when she looked down and saw her little sister had gone panic began to set in.

"Macy!" Rose called hurrying up her step and looking round her "Macy!" Rose cried in a further desperation after searching and asking people if they had seen her "Macy!" Rose cried in one last ditch attempt of desperation.

"I'm here," She smiled. Rose whipped round grabbing her "Don't you ever do that again Macy what were you thinking?" She said before wrapping her up in a hug

"I'm sorry I just wanted to look out at the ocean,"

"I found her standing over there looking over the side when she told me her name I realised she looked like you," Rose looked up she didn't realise Jack had been stood next to Macy the whole time.

"Oh Mister Dawson thank you so much,"

"Please call me Jack,"

"Jack," Rose said shyly "Even though you're from steerage you're probably more of a gentlemen then most of my lot they wouldn't have cared if she was stood crying her eyes out for me,"

"Well that's how I was brought up to help others,"

"I would like to invite you to dinner tonight as a way of saying thanks for today," She smiled "And last night," she added in a whisper

"I would love to join you for dinner,"

"Jack said he would sketch me he's an artist Rose!" Macy added

"You never told me that," Rose said

Jack shrugged "It's not something I tend to brag about,"

"Jack can you draw me now!" Macy asked with enthusiasm

"Macy I'm sure Jack has better things to do then spend his day drawing you," Rose laughed

"Yeah...not really," Jack smirked "Why don't you go stand by the railing and look out onto the ocean that would be a nice drawing, hey Rose why don't you join her,"

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes please Rose," Macy pleaded

Rose looked at Jack who just shrugged sighing she went over to join her sister.

"OK now both of you look out to the ocean, that's it now Macy if you put both hands on the railing, Rose if you stand behind her and put your hands around her waist in a cuddling gesture, that's it perfect!" Jack let out a breath and then began his drawing. All the time she was eager to turn around and see what he looked like when he took pride in drawing something.

After what seemed an eternity Jack released them and they both hurried over to see what he had drawn. Rose couldn't believe how good it was "Jack this is amazing,"

He had got every single feature he even managed to show the love these two sisters had for each other.

"I think this is one of my best ones," He smiled

"Do you draw regularly?" Rose asked

"Whenever I can really I used to draw for a living when I lived in Paris,"

"Paris? You've been there too," Macy smiled

"Yeah,"

Rose couldn't believe how friendly he was treating Macy she had pulled herself onto his lap and was staring at the picture he talked to her like a real person unlike Cal who just chose to ignore her most of the time.

"Miss Molly has been to Paris she said it is one of the most breath taking cities in the world," Macy said

"Miss Molly is most correct though I'm sure she had different living conditions to me those I wasn't so crazy about,"

Rose giggled

"Do you have a girlfriend Jack?" Macy asked curiously

"Macy!" Rose said

Jack just laughed "No I don't do you?"

Macy went bright red "No, Rose does though, but she doesn't like him very much," Macy told Jack

"That's enough Macy," Macy immediately shut up she knew when Rose was been serious and it was never a good idea to push her any further.

That day just seemed to fly by. The three of them strolled all around the deck of the ship talking endlessly. Rose was stood on one side of Jack while Macy happily held Jack's hand on the other.

Out of the first class dining room appeared their mother, Cal, Lovejoy and a few ladies including Molly Brown.

"Hello Miss Molly," Macy smiled her wide grin.

"Aww isn't that the cutest, how you doing Darlin'," Molly asked

"When you said you were taking a walk round the deck Rose I didn't think you would be all day," Ruth said to Rose even though her eyes were firmly on Jack looking him up and down, glaring at Macy and Jack's hands joined together.

Rose noticing this glare quickly stepped forward "Well there is just so much to explore, Mother, Cal, Ladies, Lovejoy, I would like to introduce you to Mister Jack Dawson, he will be joining us for dinner tonight," Rose introduced

"Will he now?" Cal replied giving Jack a cold stare.

Jack smiled uncomfortably it appeared there were only two people happy about this Macy and Rose.

"Yes dear he was a great help to us today when Macy was feared lost. I thought this would show gratitude,"

Suddenly the horn sounded.

"Dinner awaits come along girls you need to get ready," Ruth announced and with that she cruelly snatched Macy from Jack and stalked off down the deck holding her hand.

"Bye Jack!" Macy called while been dragged down the deck.

"See you tonight Jack," smiled Rose before leaving with Cal and Lovejoy.

He watched her leave unaware Molly had stayed behind.

"Err son...son!" Molly Called, Jack nodded "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Molly stared at his blank expression "Well you're about to enter a snake pit... what do you plan on wearing?" Molly asked

"Errm," Jack shrugged

"That's what I thought come with me,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 a Dinner to Remember

Jack pushed his hand through his slick hair and straightened the waist coat on his suit. He couldn't believe the transformation he could easily pass for a gentleman now.

"I was right you and my son are about the same size," Molly laughed, clapping her hands

"Real close," Jack said tweaking his bow tie the only thing he disliked about the suit.

"You shine up like a new penny; you'll be catching some ladies eyes tonight,"

"I'm only interested in catching one pair," he mumbled not realising Molly heard him

She sighed "She's something special that Rose, but she's engaged Jack to Cal Hockley if you knew what was best I would stay away you don't want to mess with a man like Cal," Molly said to him with concern

"But Molly I don't know what's best," he smiled cheekily

Molly laughed "You go on ahead son show off your new look I'll be down soon,"

Jack moved towards the door "Oh and Molly...thanks,"

"No problem hon,"

Jack waited at the bottom of the grand staircase waiting for Rose he watched other gentlemen and began to get an idea of how they acted he sneakily put them into practice when no one was looking. He was as nervous as hell but he really wanted to impress Rose. He had never felt this way about anyone before. At the top of the staircase he saw Ruth and Cal appear with little Macy behind them she was looking adorable tonight. She had a sugar pink, ruffled dress, she wore a white hat with a bow, her snowy sock went all the way up her leg and she wore pink shoes with a slight heel . She skipped down the staircase and walked straight past him along with Cal and Ruth. Jack tapped her on the back and she turned around at first she didn't realise who it was then he smiled,

"Jack! I didn't even recognise you, you look very handsome," she giggled

"And you look very pretty Miss Macy," He said taking her gloved hand and kissing it.

Rose appeared at the top of the staircase and looked at her sister and Jack. Wow! Jack cleaned up good she couldn't help but smile.

Jack glanced back up at the staircase and there was Rose, his heart began to pound at the sight of her she wore a dark red sparkled short sleeved dress. Her red curls were tied up in a sparkle band with a few hanging by her ears. She elegantly walked down the stairs her eyes firmly on his Jack waited at the bottom and when she was close enough he took her hand and kissed it.

Macy was back standing behind Cal and Ruth while they talked to JJ and Madeline Astor.

"Mother, Cal, you remember Jack,"

"Goodness Dawson you could almost pass for a gentleman," Cal said if anyone else would have said that it would have sounded ok but it was the mocking tone in which Cal said it, as if Cal would always be more superior than him. Cal took Ruth's arm and they began to file in to the dining room, Rose comfortably hooked her arm through Jack's.

"Where did you get the suit?" Rose asked "its genuine silk,"

"Molly lent it to me she is bringing back for her son,"

"Oh Molly has such a kind heart,"

"Room for one more," Molly asked as she stood on the other side of Jack

"Of course," Jack smiled as he took Molly's arm

As they entered Jack was in a dream looking around at all the posh furniture and the golden chandelier.

"Excuse me son," Molly said leaving Jack's arm "Hey JJ!" Molly called as she made her way over to John Jacob Astor.

Macy waved from the dining table gesturing them to come over "Sit next to me Jack!" she said

"No Macy you must sit in your seat next to me," Ruth interrupted

"But I want to sit next to Jack and Rose," whinged Macy

"Macy don't start making a spectacle of yourself, now sit,"

Macy sat obediently in her seat Rose left Jack's arm "Sorry Jack I have to sit next to Cal and Macy but you will be sat next to Molly," Rose looked at Jack apologetically

"It's fine Rose you go sit down,"

Rose gently touched his arm before sitting in her seat. Staring down at his cutlery he was amazed at the amount there was. How was he meant to use them without making a fool out of himself?

"So Mister Dawson," Ruth began "You're travelling with the 3rd class," She smirked before taking a sip of her wine

"Yes Mam I am," Jack replied not even fazed by this inconsiderate remark made towards him "In fact it's amazing I'm even on this ship at all,"

"Really, how so?" Cal asked

"Well I'm not exactly one for having a lot of money I have enough to get me by but I win my tickets mostly at poker act dumber then what I am end up winning, not to sound big headed I haven't won all the time, that's pretty much my life,"

"Oh so you find that appealing do you Mister Dawson," Ruth mocked

Jack's heart began to beat fast he clearly wasn't making a good impression, he stared over at Rose who gave a disgusted look to her mother, Molly gently patted Jack's leg somehow this gave him more confidence to carry on.

"Yes I do, see if I travel I have a home better still I see amazing cities like Paris and this will be my second time in New York, my parents died when I was fifteen even as a kid I loved to explore, you had no freedom in an orphanage like a butterfly trapped in a jar, I ran away and learned to survive and it was probably the best thing I ever did,"

"So you travel a lot Mister Dawson," Rose cheekily grinned she knew the answer already from their conversations today he knew what she was doing trying to make himself look better than them after all what did they know about survival?

"I suppose I do yes, I love waking up on a morning not knowing who I'm gonna meet, who I'm gonna wind up," Jack said through chewed mouthfuls of bread Macy looked down and giggled at his manners.

"Every place has a joker, a bad guy, and a pretty girl just like in the moving pictures, but so far I took my joker with me, no bad guys yet but there is one pretty girl well when I say pretty I mean beautiful far prettier than any other girl I ever met and I have met a few of them," Jack joked Rose stared at him with her emerald eyes did she know she was the pretty girl who he was speaking about.

"Well this girl seems to have made quite an impression on you Dawson," Cal answered

"Yeah but she is out of my league," Jack replied

It hit Rose like a ton of bricks Jack liked her but he thinks she is out of his league her heart began to speed up and the weird thing is part of her wanted to be with him to the only part stopping her was her mind knowing it was impossible.

"But are they not of all the same league in steerage," Ruth asked cruelly

"Ruth!" Molly replied

Bless Molly Brown such a wonderful woman "It's fine Molly, look no need to be rude Mrs Dewitt Bukater, we are people as well just like you, but less fortunate we all have different minds, different dreams, different personalities, but the one thing we can do better than all of you is speak the truth," Jack began to stand up "Oh and we also know what a real party is,"

"Sorry Rose, but I better go back to where I belong," And with that he walked away

Rose felt like crying Jack was a wonderful man why did they all treat him so coldly and make him feel uncomfortable.

"Well seems as if we had a little drama queen on our hands there," Cal laughed

Rose stood up "Thank you for your company tonight but I am going to retire to my room goodnight,"

Without even waiting for a response she walked away. Rose wasn't going to her room she was going to find Jack he deserved an apology she was disgusted at how he was treated they call themselves the better class but they are far from it.

As Rose entered third class there was an immediate difference even though it was a huge ship most seemed to belong to first class she realised. Third class was endless blank, dull corridors with a tight squeeze she wasn't sure where she was going but when she started hearing jolly Irish music she began to follow where it was. Making her way past a gate she wondered when they get locked. Rose entered the room where music was playing and found an upbeat jolly party. People were laughing, dancing and singing the room was a buzz of voices and music. She had never experienced anything like it.

She peered around looking for Jack when an Italian looking boy bumped into her with a girl on his arm.

"Sorry Mamcita," The man replied

"I was hoping you could tell me where Jack Dawson is," Rose shouted over the music

The man's face lit up "Jack over there with Tommy in the corner table,"

"Thank you I'm Rose," She held out her hand

"Fabrizio," He answered shaking her hand and then disappearing out of the room with this girl.

Rose let out a deep breath and began to make her way over to the table the people sat at the table noticed her before Jack did a man with curly hair who was talking to Jack stopped in mid conversation and patted Jack. Turning around Jack looked in disbelief at Rose, standing up

"Rose, what are you doing here," he asked

"I came to apologise they had no right to treat you that way,"

"It's ok..," Jack began

"No it's not ok you are better than them Jack and you were right your class do know what a real party is,"

Jack smiled and looked over at the stage he took Rose's hand "Come on let's dance,"

"Ok,"

"You're going to have to get a little closer like this," Jack smiled pulling her in

"The thing is Jack I don't really know how to dance," Rose shyly looked away from his blue eyes

"You think I do? Just listen to the music Rose let the music guide you," And they began to sway

Dancing with Jack was an experience Rose would never forget, as she span round the room she didn't have a care in the world, her red curls were coming loose from her head band and she had left her shoes somewhere she couldn't remember but she didn't care all she wanted to do was dance with Jack. Soon the room began to spin and Rose couldn't seem to keep her balance as she began to fall to the floor Jack quickly caught her while she laughed

"You ok?" Jack laughed,

"I'm more then ok," She gazed into his blue eyes and he gazed back both of them trying to catch their breath neither of them knew how long they stood there in each other's arms before Jack eventually pulled Rose back up. Holding her close he whispered "Wanna get some air," in her ear. Rose nodded and with that they both disappeared from the room hand in hand.

The cold air hit them both in the face as they entered outside. The sky was filled with twinkling stars and the only sound was the gentle waves hitting the ship. Leaving the warmth and entering the cold made Rose shiver.

"You cold? Here have this," Jack said draping his jacket round her

"Thanks for showing me a good time tonight Jack, you made me feel alive for the first time well in ages I suppose,"

"I'm just glad you had fun wow look at that sky!" Jack exclaimed

They both gazed up at the endless trail of diamonds in the dark sky.

"I have never seen the sky so bright before, it's breathtaking isn't it, they say the moment to tell someone something is when the moon is bright and the stars are out," Rose smiled

"Well Rose I need to tell you something-"Jack began but the sound of the door from the dining room made them both stop in their tracks.

"Save me the brandy gentlemen I will be right back," The voice spoke

Rose knew the voice it was Cal and she didn't even begin to think how much trouble she will be in if she was caught out on deck with the man her family despised after she had said she was going back to the cabin. Rose grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him into the darkened corner just behind the dining saloon.

Cal wandered up to the edge of the ship with his hands in his pocket, please don't turn around, please don't turn around, please don't turn around Rose pleaded in her head. She didn't even breathe she was so scared eventually Cal walked off in the opposite direction.

"Phew close shave," Jack said

The pair were squashed together in the corner Rose had her back against the wall and Jack was squashed against her, they both looked at each other but neither moved. Their hearts were both beating ten to the dozen.

"Jack," Rose whispered

"Shh," Jack replied putting a finger on Rose's mouth, she gently took the finger from her mouth and wrapped her hand in his Jack began to lean closer and closer in slowly scared of rejection but Rose began to pull him in and soon they were kissing, it was long and passionate and like fireworks going off in each others brain.

Wow she tasted amazing Jack thought her lips were soft and full of passion he had ached for her battling with his emotions how is it possible to full in love after two days but he had seemed to do it. Slowly Rose began to pull away "I have to go Jack," and with that she ran all the way back to her cabin.

"ROSE!" Jack called but she didn't turn back and she didn't stop until after she was back in her cabin.

Closing the door she leant against it, trying to get her breath back her chest pounded she couldn't remember feeling like this. She looked down at her shaking hands she gripped them and brought them up to her face. She couldn't breathe she pulled her dress as hard as she could and felt the lace at the back pull apart. She placed her hands over her chest and made her way over to the mirror, looking at herself she pulled all the pins free out of her hair and let it tumble down. Staring at her reflection she giggled for the first time she felt excitement she finally felt what it was like to be a seventeen year old girl, she felt how it was like to be in love.

Rose walked into her sisters room. Macy was fast asleep in her own little world laying down on the bed next to her Rose struggled to get her words out,

"I went after Jack tonight Macy, he makes me feel special. I kissed him Macy moo and I liked it I think I have fallen in love with him." Rose plaited a strand of her sister's hair "He's amazing, he knows just what to say and what to do, night Macy," Rose kissed her head before getting out of her bed "Sleep tight angel,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers I thought long and hard about this chapter, I didn't know whether I was going to do the breakfast scene have Rose meet Jack again, but I decided this chapter would be about Rose making decisions about her future, it also sees Rose think about her past and when she first met Cal. This was probably one of the hardest chapters I had to write please review or I'm kind of just wasting my time.**

**Leah x**

Chapter 5 A hard decision

Rose woke early that morning, really early considering the time she finally fell asleep last night. Her mind was in a spin and she couldn't think straight. Laying back down she put her hands across her forehead and tried her best to think about what she was going to do next. If only her father was alive she would never be in this mess to begin with. Her father would never have allowed this arranged marriage, but if her father was alive there would be no need to have an arranged marriage because they wouldn't be broke.

Rose could still remember that day it was 2 years ago when she was fifteen and Macy was three, she had arrived home from school to find her mother sobbing into her hands two gentlemen sat opposite her and Macy was hiding behind the couch.

"_Mother, what's the matter? Why are you crying who are these people in our home?" Rose asked_

"_Sit down dear," one of the men said he was a large man with very broad shoulders he had thin hair but what was not on his head was on his face, the man sitting next to him was older he had grey hair and ageing hands, he wore small spectacles that just balanced on the end of his nose._

"_No I will not sit down I want to know why you are in my home and why my mother is crying," Rose demanded,_

_The two men look at each other "It's about your father Miss Dewitt Bukater," The old man said _

"_My father what about my father?" _

"_Today at exactly 12:07pm, your father suffered a massive brain haemorrhage it killed him immediately, I am so sorry,"_

_Rose stood shocked into silence her dad was dead the man she had always looked up to wasn't here anymore. Her body give way and she fell to the floor sobbing, her sister crawled out from behind the couch and enveloped herself into Rose's arms, where they sat crying. The men made excuses to leave, Rose didn't even see them go, but all of a sudden two arms wrapped around them both and rocked them. It was their mother; she rocked her children as they cried for the first time in years. Ruth never had the time to show affection to her children but today was different today was the day where the family had to stick together. Well that's what Rose thought anyway, it wasn't until the following month when Ruth began to distance herself yet again from her children. Rose was still full of grief and walked around with her head bowed barely engaging in conversation. The only person she would talk to was her sister who clung to Rose like a little monkey._

_The pair were in Rose's room one night when Macy asked a question no three year old should ever be able to ask _

"_Rose why does Mama never want to be with us?" _

_This almost broke Rose's heart, what could she say to that tell her a lie or the truth Rose wasn't even sure of the truth, stick up for her mother? She was grieving too, but surely that should have pulled the family closer together._

"_I don't know Macy, but you'll always have me, and I'll always have you we'll stick together we won't leave each other behind," _

"_Promise?" Macy asked _

_Rose held out her pinkie and Macy held out hers _

"_I swear," Rose answered and pulled Macy in for a hug. _

_A year later things seemed to be getting worse. It turned out that because their father had died so suddenly when he had always been fit and healthy he had never got round to writing a will just yet. No money was coming in it was official they were broke. Rose walked to her father's office where Ruth sat with handfuls of paper in her hand._

"_Mother," Rose spoke with concern she could see the frustration in her face as she snapped her head up,_

"_It has to be here somewhere, why would your father be so irresponsible he was always so smart," Ruth snapped_

"_Well... I don't know maybe it isn't so bad after all," Rose tried to make the situation better _

"_Of course it is as bad as it is you stupid girl! We have no money; we don't even have rights to this house! They will have us out on the streets before you know it!" Ruth shouted standing up _

_Rose was scared she had never seen her mother act like this it looked like she was completely out of control she didn't know what she was capable of. _

_Backing against the door Rose uttered "Well there has to be a solution, there's always a solution that's what father told me anyway,"_

_Ruth looked over at her daughter she realised how mature Rose was becoming and how prettier she seemed to get every year. The idea came to Ruth that there was a loop hole round this and maybe Rose was the answer._

_Rose started seeing less and less of her mother, she seemed to disappear everyday and return late. She begun to wonder if her mother was having a secret relationship it would make sense due to the financial state they seemed to be in. _

_One night Rose was reading Macy a story in the lounge when there was a sound of the front door opening, her mother had been out for most of the night, but as soon as she entered the room Ruth called for Harriet to take Macy up to bed because she needed to talk to Rose. _

"_What is it mother?" Rose asked placing the story book down and smoothing her dress. Ruth stood in front of her daughter she pulled off her gloves and placed them on the mantel piece. _

"_Tomorrow, you will be up, bathed and dressed by 12pm, I will choose your outfit and you will wear your finest jewellery, we are going to town," Ruth addressed her daughter_

"_Oh mother that would be wonderful, I will make sure Macy is up as well," Rose smiled finally happy that her mother was beginning to take an interest in them._

"_Oh no I thought Harriet could take Macy out for the day we need to talk seriously about your future Rose , in fact we are meeting someone who might be able to help us out of this situation," Ruth said _

_Rose stroked the soft leather couch "Sounds like a grand idea mother," Rose at the time was oblivious to what her mother had in plan for her and a little confused. It was probably a solicitor or something Rose thought he might have found something out that would help them with their money issues. But why did this concern her?_

"_Anyway you should start getting ready for bed you have a busy day ahead of you, Ruth replied turning her back on her daughter, she stared into the mirror and began to unpin her hair,_

"_Ok night mother," Rose said and she made her way to the door, when Rose was out of sight Ruth began to stare long and hard at her reflection her eyes bared bags at the emotional strain she was under. This was certainly a last resort and if it didn't work then there would be nothing left to do. _

_The following day Ruth and Rose had just settled in one of the finest restaurants in Philadelphia, Rose was dressed in her best white corset, she had a deep, ocean blue dress on with a white undercoat, the dress was scarcely worn except for very special occasions. It had a strand of diamonds trailing down the front and along the middle where the top half and the bottom half met. She had her cream, silk gloves on and her shoes were newly bought. They were blue high heels and on the strap there was a single sapphire. Rose's hair was plaited and wound up into a loose bun. Her red lips were made brighter with lipstick and her face was powdered and blushed. When they first entered the restaurant all eyes seemed to swivel onto Rose. Her beauty soared through the room she tried to ignore the stares but couldn't help feeling good about herself in the mean time._

_It was half n hour later when Rose realised why she was dressed up so much, the door swung open and an oldish man probably about in his sixties walked in he wore a bowl hat and wore a plaid suit his eyes moved around the room until he spotted Rose and her mother. He stepped to the side and was followed in by a man in his late twenties early thirties. This man had dark hair gelled back into a smart fashion, his suit was grey and fixed with a black tie, he had a golden topped stick and immediately spotted Ruth the woman he had been meeting up with for the past couple of weeks. He smiled, there was something about that grin that sent a shiver down Rose's back. _

_He began to make his way over to their table with the old man and stopped when he reached Ruth's seat._

"_Good afternoon, Mrs Dewitt Bukater how are you today?" The man asked taking Ruth's hand _

"_Very well thank you Mr Hockley, this is my daughter Rose," Ruth indicated her hand to her daughter _

_Mr Hockley looked Rose up and down before taking her hand and placing a single kiss on it, "How do you do Miss,"_

"_Rose this is Cal Hockley," Ruth addressed her daughter, Rose could feel the gaze on her from her mother, in fact she could feel the gaze on here from everyone. _

_Looking at Cal she noticed he had deep brown eyes, but they weren't filled with warmth and love they were empty and cold as if he felt nothing, Rose was a very good judge of character and she could see Cal as one of these people she would never really wish to associate with. _

_Ruth began to stand up "Well I will see you in an hour or so Rose, enjoy yourself darling," Ruth grinned before walking away._

"_Mother," Rose whispered she did not want to be left alone with two men she hardly knew anything could happen gentlemen are sometimes the worst offenders. Rose stared hard at her menu trying to stop the tears from coming down her face her vision was blurred and she blinked several times to dry her eyes. _

"_Lovejoy you may depart," Cal said to the older gentlemen who nodded looked at Rose one more time and left. Rose could feel him looking at her she glanced up at him and gave him a nervous smile. Cal gave a little smile back before snapping his fingers to the side "Waiter," he called and a young man no older then Rose appeared at his side, the man knelt down holding a silver serving plate to his chest,_

"_Yes sir," the man responded _

"_We will have a bottle of your finest champagne please, and have you decided what you would like to eat dear?" Cal ordered_

_Dear? What gave this man to right call her dear when they had only just met she thought to herself._

"_Nothing thanks I guess I'm just not that hungry," Rose mumbled_

_Cal raised his eyebrows "Very well then just the champagne," and he waved the waiter away._

"_So Rose, your mother has told me a lot about you if I must say you are even more prettier then what she described," Cal placed his hands together _

"_Thank you sir," Rose quietly said _

"_Please call me Cal, your mother tells me of your family's financial problems, how very sad story it is," Cal said somehow in his voice he didn't sound to sympathetic._

"_Well my father's death was rather sudden...Cal," _

_The conversation was interrupted by the young waiter bringing the champagne_

"_Champagne sir," The boy uttered clearly feeling intimidated._

"_Just put it down," Cal snapped Rose was shocked at how poor his manners were ordering everyone around like he owned the place, _

_Rose smiled at the waiter "Thank you," she said as the boy gave her a wide grin back _

_As the afternoon went on Cal enjoyed talking about himself and his money a lot. _

"_My father is a Pittsburgh steel tycoon and I'm set to inherit his fortune, I have my father's knowledge of money, I know how to get it and I know how it works , I can help your family Rose, and I can make you happy give you things you never would of expected. All I ask is if I can see you again," Cal set the ultimatum. _

_Rose would of been very happy if she could walk away now and never see this man again, but she had come to realise why her mother was going out most days and returning late, why she was dressed in her best today and why her mother had left them two alone. She was setting up an arranged marriage to get the family out of their money problems. This scared Rose she wanted to marry a man she loved, Rose wanted the chance to experience love go out in the world meet the man of her dreams, get married and have children, but this wasn't the way to do it, but before she had the chance to answer her mother reappeared._

"_I'm glad to see you are well equated to each other, Cal would you and your father like to accompany us at our home for dinner tomorrow night?" Ruth asked without even waiting for Rose's opinion. _

_Cal looked at Rose "Yes thank you very much, we will see you tomorrow night," _

_The next night the family were standing in the front room awaiting Cal. Rose was wearing a rich violet dress which was pinned up at the side to show her layered ruffles of lilac, she wore a short sleeved, purple cardigan that just missed the floor. Her hair was part up and part down and the top half was woven in a white thread. _

_Macy was dressed up in one of her best as well. She wore a lemon coloured dress with a crystal pattern, a white bow was tied in the middle, she wore frilly socks and lemon coloured shoes, her blonde hair, inherited from her father, was straightened so it could be lightly curled and then pinned to the side. _

_Macy slowly slipped her hand into Rose's, she was eager to meet this Cal Hockley but she didn't want him to take her sister away from her._

_Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, Trudy went to answer it, she curtsied and then stepped to the side to allow the two gentlemen to come in. Cal made his way in followed by who must have been his father. _

"_Rose darling," Cal smiled making his way over to Rose, Macy gripped Rose's hand tighter and stood in front of her she gave Cal a hard stare _

"_Err Cal this is my sister Macy, Macy this is Cal," _

_Cal glared at Macy, who glared back refusing to move from her position "What a delightful child," Cal said sarcastically _

"_So you must be the young Rose, please to meet you I'm Nathan Hockley," Cal's father announced making his way over to them after a conversation with Ruth _

"_Excuse me sirs, would you like me to take your coats?" Trudy asked curtsying again _

"_Ahh yes," Nathan removed his coat and gave it to Trudy who smiled _

_Cal removed it and shoved it in her hands without even bothering to face her, Trudy looked hurt she nodded her head and left the room. Poor Trudy Rose thought she is such a gentle soul._

_Later that night after dinner Ruth, Nathan, Rose and Cal were drinking wine and talking. _

"_You're a fine lady, Rose I know you certainly made a big impression on my Cal today, he couldn't stop talking about you when he got in from lunch," Nathan grinned patting Cal on the back who looked down at his wine glass in embarrassment._

"_I always knew Rose would be the one to make an impression on a gentlemen, she just has that charm about her," Ruth replied _

"_She certainly does," Cal added _

_Rose didn't say anything she just twiddled the bottom of the wine glass in her fingers. She wanted to go to bed, and pretend this day had never happened her opinion on Cal hadn't changed he was ignorant to the servants in the house and still couldn't get enough of hearing his own voice. _

_It was two weeks since they first met and Rose had been forced to spend almost every day with him. He was falling in love with her or so it seemed and she seemed to despise him more every time she saw him. One night when they were dining once again at the Dewitt Bukater's, Cal began fumbling round in his pocket he produced a small box and Ruth's eyes widened while Rose's dropped, she knew this day was coming but she didn't know when. Cal bent down on one knee in front of Rose's chair, he had that stupid grin on his face._

"_Rose will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife," Cal opened the box and there was a ring with a huge diamond._

_Macy gasped, and Rose put her hand to her face "Goodness gracious, it's overwhelming, but I'm sorry I can't I have only just turned seventeen I'm not ready for marriage yet,"_

_Cal shot Rose a dirty look, the first time he had ever been rude to Rose, "But I thought we had a connection,"_

"_Rose please think about what you are saying," Ruth hissed before smiling at Nathan _

"_I-I..." Rose didn't know what to say, she wanted to say no but she knew in order to save her family she had to say yes she was so confused, then she looked over at Macy, who was staring down at her plate, she needed to think about Macy a little girl who would be sent to the work house if she refused. Rose looked over at Ruth who was giving her a vicious glare._

"_Yes," Rose whispered, Cal let out a huge breath and put the ring on her finger kissing her hand he said "Thank you for making me the happiest man on earth,"_

_Rose gave a false smile, she felt like bursting into tears this could possibly be the biggest mistake of her life. _

Rose stroked her sheet, the same name kept coming into her mind _Jack_, she knew she had fallen in love with him but going with him would leave so many complications in the long run, she would be responsible for her family's failure amongst society. A rich girl leaving her well off fiancée for a third class boy, it would bring shame, another name came into her head _Macy, _probably one of the only reasons she is still with Cal to ensure her sisters future to keep her happy and how would Macy feel if her sister had run off with Jack after she had promised they would always stick together. She loved Jack but she loved her sister more, her love for her sister could never be topped no matter who came into her life. But Macy loved her sister to and for a five year old she was smart she knows that she is unhappy in this relationship with Cal, she doesn't want her to go through with the marriage.

"Grrr," Rose said and she flung the pillow over her face. Decisions, decisions, decisions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone again Leah here, thanks to Sam and Robyn who keep reviewing my story and giving me advice you two rock. Please can others review as well please I really want to know what you think Leah x**

Chapter 6 A harsh truth

Breakfast was quiet that morning; it was just Rose and Cal on the balcony of their cabin. Rose looked up from her cup of tea and glanced at Cal sat opposite her, he was in a foul mood, she could tell.

"Where were you last night Rose?" Cal suddenly asked

Rose put her tea cup down and pulled her napkin off the table, avoiding eye contact she simply replied

"I came back here, Cal," she said

"Straightaway?" Cal continued

"Well no I don't think so... no I went for a walk," Rose struggled to get her words out

Cal smirked "Funny that actually because Harriet took Macy back to her room around half n hour after you left and you weren't there..."

"But,"

"I haven't finished," Cal ordered, Rose felt about ten times smaller than Cal like she was a little girl in trouble from her teacher, but she wasn't a little girl anymore and Cal wasn't her teacher he had no right to shout orders at her, but she was too scared to speak out.

"I went to see if you were ok a good two hours after you left and the only people there was your sister who was sleeping and the two maids both of which said they hadn't seen you since before dinner, now I'm going to ask you again where were you!" Cal shouted angrily banging his fist on the table.

Rose quivered in her boots tears were beginning to form in her eyes and her breathing became harsh. She couldn't think of an answer she was petrified, she kept opening her mouth and then closing it again unable to come up with a solution.

"You went after him didn't you," Cal spat, Rose didn't answer "Didn't you," He shouted again

"Yes I did ok I did, I went after him!" Rose shrieked throwing her napkin off her lap she gulped back the tears, Cal looked at her in disgust,

Cal's face turned into an angry frown he was breathing hard out of his nostrils like an angry bull,

"You will never see him again and you will never leave my side for the rest of this trip, not even to take your snotty little sister for a walk round deck," Cal fumed

"Shut up about my sister! How dare you! I hate you Cal Hockley and I don't want to be your wife, even the sight of you makes me sick to my stomach," Rose screamed at him banging her hands on the table at the realisation of what she just said she gasped and put her hands over her mouth, even though it was true she was scared of the consequences. There was a moment of silence before Cal stood up his chair falling behind him, he grabbed the breakfast table and flung it over, before grabbing Rose by her wrist forcing her to stand up, twisting her arm round she cried out

"I will break you Rose, don't think I won't," He hissed in her ear before releasing his grip and pushing her back, he then left leaving Rose a crumpled mess on the floor. She sobbed hard her whole body was shaking and she felt weak, she gulped and whimpered her arm lay next to her side tingling, she put her good hand over her mouth trying to quieten the sobs, she felt so broken inside her whole world was tumbling down, she had pushed Cal to his limits and now she would pay the consequences for the rest of her life.

Fifteen or so minutes later, Trudy appeared rushing over.

"Oh Miss Rose," Trudy said bending down and taking Rose's hand

Rose still sat shaking and trying her best to get over the shock. Trudy tucked a bit of hair which was stuck to her wet cheek behind her ear.

"I would have come sooner but I had to take the laundry down to the washroom, you poor mite," Trudy sympathised and then she saw the bruising beginning to appear on Rose's wrist, Trudy gasped

"Did Master Hockley-," Trudy began before Rose started crying again, taking her shoulder Trudy gently pulled Rose in for a hug.

"Don't do this Miss, don't let him do this to you it takes a small man to bully a young woman, stay strong Miss Rose, stay strong," Trudy said,

"Oh Trudy, I have made such a mess of things," Rose sobbed

"None of this your fault, don't ever think that,"

"Mother is right he is my fiancée I have to treat him with the respect one deserves we are getting married next week I need to learn to grow up and take responsibility my family's future relies on this marriage, and Cal loves me I know he does Trudy somewhere in there he loves me or he wouldn't have asked me to marry him," Rose told

"Miss I have been your maid for a couple of years now, I know you and I know you don't want to do this," Trudy soothed

There was the confusion again everyone telling her what to do and what to think she just needed to think for herself and she had come to a decision she had to marry Cal there was no question about it. He would break her but he would break Macy to and her mother. She was a young woman now and she needed to think about others and not herself.

"Trudy I am marrying Cal, I know what I am doing,"

Trudy sighed and let her back sag down she tilted her head up and looked Rose in the face "I hope so Miss, come I must get you changed for Sunday prayer and then your tour round ship," She stood up and helped Rose up to her feet, putting an arm round her they both walked to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Breaking free

Rose was worried about how Cal would have been after breakfast that day but he acted as if nothing had happened. After Rose had been changed Cal was waiting for her in the living room with her mother, Lovejoy and Macy.

"Oh darling you look beautiful," He smiled, Rose just held her hands together and tried to look happy, she had chosen the longest sleeved dress possible to cover that ugly mark on her wrist, Cal held out his hand to her, striding over to him she gingerly took his hand, she could feel two eyes on her, turning her head round her sister stared with her emerald green eyes the same colour as Rose's. Macy knew something was the matter with Rose, she spent a long time getting ready longer than usual and she had caught Cal out on the deck when he was supposed to be having his breakfast with Rose, and her eyes were watery and she wasn't making contact with anybody else's.

Out on deck after Sunday prayer Macy strolled along lagging behind, "Walk with me Rose," she begged "my feet hurt,"

Rose was still very much attached to Cal's arm, she heard Cal sigh "Macy if you picked your feet up they wouldn't hurt so much," Cal said, Macy stomped her foot angrily on the deck interrupting Mr Andrews tour, Macy folded her arms and refused to move.

"Macy..." Ruth hissed "come here now,"

Macy ignored her

"Macy," Ruth said sternly, "You're embarrassing yourself, sorry Mr Andrews,"

"It's quite alright we were all young once she's a little darling, you must be a proud mother to both of your beautiful daughters," Mr Andrews smiled he had a lovely smile one where the corners of your eyes crinkle and you get dimples in your cheek just him smiling made Rose smile.

"Yes when they aren't driving me up the wall, now Macy move yourself," Ruth swiped her hand

"Macy..." Rose began but was interrupted by an angry Ruth stomping back and grabbing the little girl by her arm and dragging her along harshly

"Ouch Mama let me go, you're hurting me," Macy struggled and lashed from side to side

"Mama stop," Macy let out a dry sob

"Mother you're hurting her!" Rose spoke out

"I'm not I'm simply hurrying her along," Ruth smiled but she let go of Macy's arm, who immediately ran to Rose and gripped onto her free arm looking at her mother with fury in her eyes.

Rose gently stroked her sister's hair and Mr Andrews tried not being disturbed at what had just happened smiled and clapped his hands together "should we move on?" He asked and began walking up the ship again. Cal leaned closer to Rose and whispered in her ear "I see where your sister gets her temper from, I'm sorry about before darling I know things were said that we didn't mean did we now? But don't ever talk to me like that again ok?" He said calmly kissing her on the cheek

"Yes dear," Rose said staring on ahead Macy looked up at them both bewildered she wrinkled her nose; gripping Rose's hand she knew she was giving her sister some reassurance.

"As you can see on this side it holds 10 of the 20 lifeboats," Mr Andrews sighed

Rose began doing calculations in her head something wasn't right there should be more assuming each lifeboat could possibly hold about 50 people this would only assure safety for not even half of the passengers and crew aboard the ship.

"Mr Andrews," Rose called stopping everyone in their tracks

"Yes Rose?"

"Forgive me if I insult you in anyway but surely there should be more lifeboats it seems 20 lifeboats aren't enough to seat everyone on board," Rose spoke with curiosity

"Your right Rose, you don't miss a thing do you, I wanted to put more on ship but I was out voted saying they cluttered the deck and were of no purpose, but don't worry this ship is strong it will survive anything thrown in its track," Something in Mr Andrews voice showed uncertainty Rose looked at him with her concerned eyes

"These clutter the deck as it is, what's the point in lifeboats on an unsinkable ship?" Cal asked rudely

"Precautions, Mr Hockley every ship takes them," Mr Andrews replied

And with that the tour continued. Macy in a day dream world looked around, out onto the ocean, up at the blue sky, down at her feet, when she saw a man standing leaning on the railing just a few feet in front of them, he wore a bowl cap, a black coat and shabby clothes his coat and hat looked first class but the rest of him looked 3rd class, his head was bowed and what you could see of his blonde hair was tucked behind his ears, he looked familiar was it? It couldn't be, could it? Macy looked up at Rose who was staring straight ahead with a look of concentration on her face. Macy tugged Rose's arm,

"Rose," she whispered

"Not now Macy," Rose sighed

"But Rose..."

"Macy I said not now," Rose snapped

Macy let go of Rose's hand and puffed out her cheeks, why was she in such a strop? Macy decided not to bother thinking about it now; she focused on this man who it was becoming more obvious who it was as they drew closer. Mr Andrews simply nodded at the man as they walked past not knowing who it was and her mother, Rose, Cal and Lovejoy just walked past without giving the man a second look they were to engaged in what was been said to them to notice him, Macy slowed her pace and as she went to walk past him the man grabbed her arm gently and she could see it was indeed her lovely Jack. Macy grinned widely

"I knew it was you Jack," She grinned

Jack grinned back "Hey I can't keep you long because it will take them literally two minutes to realise you aren't following them, so I will talk to you later but can you give this letter to your sister, I trust you not to read it Macy," Jack said handing her the envelope

"Of course Jack," Macy said taking the envelope from him; she put it under her hat

"Good girl," he smiled "Now hurry before they realise your gone," Jack said tickling her chin

"OK bye Jack," and she ran to catch up with them.

Macy skipped along Rose's side in a jolly mood happy to have seen Jack again.

After the tour was over everyone went to the cafe to have some tea and talk more about the ship. Rose looked ahead not even engaging in the conversations taking place she smiled and nodded a few times but said she wasn't feeling exactly herself today when asked if she was ok. Macy knew her sister was lying she could see it in her eyes, she remembered the letter in her hat, was Jack the reason she was so distant today. What happened when Jack left dinner last night and Rose left immediately after, did she go after him? Did they like each other? The only way to find out was to read the letter, but she had promised Jack she wouldn't and she wasn't that much of a good reader she had only started learning to read not so long ago. Cal spoke for the both of them, why was he speaking for her sister? She can speak for herself if she wanted to speak she would.

"Would you like any appetizers sir?" the waiter asked Cal

"Hmm yes I think me and my fiancée will both have the small caviar with the cheese slice, "

Macy looked at her sister why wasn't she saying anything she just smiled, well if she wasn't going to say anything she was

"Rose hates caviar," Macy said

The whole table turned and looked at her in shock even Rose.

"I'm sorry," Cal said in a sarcastic tone

"She can answer for herself, stop bossing her around," Macy said angrily "she's my sister and you're not a nice man and I don't like you,"

"That's enough Macy, call for Harriet to take Miss Macy to her room please," Ruth signalled to one of the waiters

"You need to look for your manners pet I think you left them somewhere you don't talk to people like that," Cal said trying hard not to lose his temper

Harriet appeared "Come along Miss Macy," she said helping her out of her seat Macy quickly slipped the envelope into Rose's lap without anyone seeing.

Macy stared at her sister as she was escorted out of the room; Rose looked at her and then stared down at her hands, which held the envelope.

"She was probably tired the poor mite," Cal laughed

Rose ripped the letter open slyly careful not to make a sound, all the two minutes before had been forgotten about and the conversations became maintained again, Rose carefully unfolded the letter and smoothed it out on her lap, skimming it, she read

_Dear Rose, _

_You seemed shocked about last night and well I didn't know if you would ever want to talk or see me again so I wrote you this. Ok so here goes, These past few days we have spent together have been great, you showed you had character, you weren't like the rest of them Rose I think you get mailed to the wrong address! But behind that wicked sense of humour and your beautiful smile I could see you were hurting, and when I first saw you at the back of the ship and you were crying, I felt my heart go out to you and when you let your walls down which you had heavily guarded for so long, I wanted to cry, cry for this young girl who had lost her father, the man she loved and been let down by the people who should care for her. I can't explain this feeling for you Rose in words as such, but I think its love. And I want to help you Rose I want to help you and your sister because when I see you look at that little girl I know she is the most important thing in the world to you, she has spirit, just like you do Rose. But one day that spirit you have Rose it's gonna disappear and that fire I see in your eyes, that fire I love about you, it gonna burn out. But you can change that Rose you can change your future you can keep that fire burning, if you don't see me again then I will take your word that you know what you are doing, but if you do come and see me I will help you, I will be at the back of the ship where we first met everyday all day hoping you will show up._

_Yours Jack _

Rose was in a state of shock and realisation, this was love and Jack was right. Wow! He would wait for her all day everyday hoping she will show. Her heart felt heavy and she suddenly out of breath, she wanted to cry and then she realised she wanted to see him right now,

"Oh yes it was a complete disaster the wedding invites were 50 short so we had to wait for them to arrive before we could send them all out, it was such a delay in the process," Ruth said acting as if it was the most disastrous thing in the world. Rose looked at those surrounding her Jack was right she didn't belong with these people, suddenly Rose threw her head back and began to laugh, while the others stared at her,

"Rose control yourself," Cal said putting his hand on her

"Don't touch me," Rose said continuing to laugh

Cal looked at her with a mixture of shock and rage, but she didn't care she wasn't scared of him anymore

"Rose I demand to know what is so funny," her mother asked

Rose continued to laugh before trying to control herself "You are mother, you don't realise how ridiculous you sound," and she began to laugh again then she suddenly stood up and put her napkin on the table holding the letter in her hand.

"Where are you going?" Ruth asked her face going bright red

"I'm done here goodbye," and she walked out the door still chuckling to herself.

Everyone watched her go even those on the neighbouring tables watched in a stunned silence, everyone on Ruth's table looked uncomfortably at each other and Mr Andrews cleared his throat, as if he was going to say something but changed his mind.

"Are you not going to go and see what has gotten into her?" Ruth asked Cal,

Cal leant back in his seat and rested his hands under his chin, "She is just a bit flustered she will come to her senses best to just leave her alone for a while, now where were we?" Cal replied putting his hands back on the table. He acted calmly but inside he was raging he had told Rose specifically of what was expected of her and she chose to ignore it he couldn't wait to shake some sense into her later.

Once Rose had left the dining room she broke out into an excited sprint, on the way she bumped into a depressed Macy and a strict Harriet on their way back to the room.

"Macy!" Rose shouted

Turning round Macy saw a rushing Rose come towards her, when she reached her she sweeped her up in her arms and spun her round before putting her back on the floor and planting a kiss on her forehead. A stunned Macy smiled gleefully "Where are you going Rose?" She shouted after her sister who had broken out into a run again.

"To make things right," She shouted back, before disappearing outside

Macy looked up at Harriet, who was stood staring at the doorway unsure at what had just happened,

"What on earth-," Harriet began

"I want to go with her," Macy said and she began to leap forward before Harriet pulled her back,

"Miss I am on strict instructions to take you back to your room,"

"Please Harriet," Macy pleaded

"Not a chance Miss, come along I will read you a story," Harriet smiled Macy frowned but didn't pull to go after Rose again.

"Jack, Jack!" Rose called as she drew closer to the back of the ship she could see a man standing with his back to her looking out onto the ocean.

"Jack!" She called again and the man turned around it was Jack when he saw Rose coming towards him he smiled and embraced her as she ran straight into his arms.

"Oh god Jack, you were right everything you said was right," she said panting she gripped his arms and half smiled half sobbed looking into his eyes, he rested his hands on her cheeks and stroked them softly,

"Rose, I didn't think you would show," he laughed nervously,

"Well I did," Rose said still holding onto him as if she couldn't bear to let him go,

"Yes," Jack whispered

"Kiss me Jack," Rose said

Jack didn't need to be told twice he leant in his hands still on her cheeks and kissed her, it was long and passionate, her hands slipped from his arms up to the back of his head where she played with his hair, like soft straw in her hands. Jack slipped his hands onto her hips, but still feeling he had no right to touch her there he moved them to around her back.

"You can touch me Jack," Rose said in mid kiss, locking her lips back onto his, Jack slid his hands back onto her hips until he found the little curve at the bottom of her back which he seemed intrigued to touch, Rose leant back and Jack followed her, god she tasted so god damn good, he thought to himself. It was unknown how long they kissed before they finally broke apart from breath, Jack moved his hands down her arms slowly to her hands as he passed her wrists she flinched, noticing the tremble he looked in her eyes in puzzlement

"What's the matter Rose?" He asked

"Nothing," Rose said turning away from his gaze

"Don't give me that Rose," He slowly began to lift one of her sleeves up gently, she didn't push him away or try and resist he spotted the bruising looking even worse now, it was a deep purple and was evidently of finger marks.

"Did he do this to you Rose?" Jack asked

"Yes,"

"Oh god Rose I let this happen I should have taken you back to your room last night, I knew he would be pissed if he found out that bastard!" Jack said shamefully

"Don't be stupid Jack, he can't hurt me anymore I won't let him, I realised who I am today," Jack pulled her in and they hugged, she felt warm and safe in his arms like nothing could hurt her not even Cal Hockley.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay mega, mega writers block wrote this chapter about 50 billion times still not happy with the result but read and tell me what you think got to start planning for chapter 9 haven't a clue on the ending yet comment me your ideas!**

**Love Leah x**

Chapter 8 A Disappearing act

An hour or two later the couple strolled along first class corridor holding hands and giggling to themselves like school children. Rose carefully opened the door and immediately saw an upset Macy with a sad face sitting on the couch swinging her legs, the little girl looked fed up.

"Macy," Rose whispered, Macy looked up an immediate smile came to her face

"Rose, you came back!" Macy shouted

"Shhh," Rose said putting her finger on her lips

"It's ok, no one is here they have all gone to dinner and Harriet went down to get me something to eat, I'm not allowed to eat with them tonight because I was naughty before," Macy said glumly

Rose opened the door fully and stepped inside with Jack behind her,

"Hello again Jack," Macy said standing up

"Hello again Macy," Jack smiled bowing and kissing her hand.

Rose looked over at them both; Jack was knelt down in front of Macy while she tapped her hands on his knees giggling. She smiled how wonderful he was with her Rose then turned her attention to Jack taking in every feature of him the way his eyes were when they hit the light, the darkest shade of blue, the way strands of his hair dangled over his forehead and the way he laughed oh that laugh, the one that made his teeth sparkle and his eyes crinkle. Jack looked over at Rose and smiled a heart warming smile at her.

Suddenly the door to the other room banged,

"Miss Macy," Harriet called

Rose pulled Macy up and said "Macy do you want to come with me and Jack right now?" Rose asked

It didn't take Macy more than a second to reply "Of course,"

"Ok hurry we need to go," Rose pulled Macy out the room with Jack quickly following them, Rose shut the door just as the one to the living room was opening.

Harriet walked in holding a plate with a silver lid she did not notice the little girl had gone at this point as her eyes were firmly on the piece of paper in her hand.

Harriet walked over to the table next to the door Macy, Rose and Jack had just exited from; her back was to the couch.

"Now Macy if you eat your dinner up your mother has given permission for you to go out on the balcony and get some fresh air, though you are still banned from going out on deck,"

There was no reply. Harriet sighed "Now Macy I think considering the circumstances-," Harriet began and then realised it was far too quiet even if the little girl was in a sulk she slowly turned around and saw the space on the couch which Macy was sitting on before she left was empty. At first she didn't panic she went from room to room calling her name all the rooms were empty. She crawled along the floor, looked under tables, beds, in wardrobes even throwing the sheet off Macy's bed in hope she was hiding under the covers.

"Oh Jesus no," Harriet said before returning to the living room, she was scared and in a panicked stage. She had probably gone to find Rose yes, but Rose could be anywhere on this ship Lovejoy had been searching since they got back from tea and they could not find her. This was a big ship and Macy was such a little girl she would be easily lost. Harriet flung open the door which led out to the corridor. Why oh why did I not come back this way? She thought to herself she looked down the corridor at both ends all was empty and there was no sign of Macy, there was no sign of anyone. Harriet looked one last time and then screamed "Macy!" at the top of her longs before falling against the door.

Meanwhile Rose, Jack and Macy ran through the rest of first class and out onto the deck. When out on deck they all stopped to catch their breath. Jack put his hands on top of his head and laughed.

"That-was-exhilarating," he said between breaths.

"Yeah," Rose said pushing the clasp of her hair garment back into place "You ok Macy?"

Macy stood up from her bent over position her face was bright red and she was struggling to catch her breath, she nodded and wiped her forehead.

"Are we going to get into trouble?" Macy asked looking up at the night sky.

Rose looked at Jack and Jack looked back at her then they both looked at Macy.

"I don't know Macy it depends if Harriet tells mother, we can go back if you want,"

Macy shook her head determinedly "No I like it out her e it's beautiful," she said not taking her eyes off the dark night sky, sprinkled with dazzling gems. They all looked up at the sky it was indeed breathtaking. Rose slipped her hand gently into Jacks and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Wow look a shooting star!" Macy said in amazement her emerald eyes shone upon the sky and her mouth turned into an amazed O expression. Rose walked over to Macy and bent down to her level and wrapped her arms round her.

"You're meant to wish on a shooting star," Rose said to the little girl. Macy lent back and pressed her cheek against Rose's, her blonde curls brushed past the side of Rose's face. Macy closed her eyes and screwed her face up in concentration. After a couple of seconds she reopened them and smiled.

"Do you think it will come true?" Macy asked

"Of course, but only if you believe it will," Rose said, and they cast their eyes back up to the sky

The evening began to fall into place even if it was just the three of them up on deck.

"Jack do you want to a hear a song I know?" Macy asked pulling Jack's hand Jack looked down at the bright little girl he smiled

"Sure why not,"

Macy cleared her throat and began to sing, "Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes, balance yourself like a bird on a beam. In the air she goes! There she goes. Up, up a little bit higher! Oh my! The moon is on fire! Come Josephine in my flying machine. Going up, all on, goodbye!" Macy sung in a sweet voice beautifully when she finished she did a curtsey and smiled as Jack and Rose gave a big round of applause.

"You were brilliant Macy, you sing like an angel," Jack praised clapping his hands together. Macy giggled and then broke into a run. "Race you to the back of the ship!" she shouted

Rose laughed and Jack put his arm round her and they followed Macy to the back of the ship.

"She reminds me of you, you know," he said to Rose

"She has a lot more spirit in her then I ever did, father encouraged that in us he loved to see the house so lively," she said smiling at the memory,

"You must miss him huh?" Jack said gripping her tightly knowing it was a delicate subject for her to take about

"More than anything he was a wonderful man we were very close," Rose felt the tears welling up and then she looked at Jack and immediately felt better she felt at peace with herself and with his arm round her she felt safe and protected.

"So what did you wish for on the shooting star?" Jack asked

But there was no time to answer because as they drew closer there was a little girl standing on the railing, as they drew closer there was a little girl leaning over the railing, and as they drew closer they saw it was Macy, as they drew closer Macy slipped.

"Shit!" Jack shouted and they both ran as fast as they could to the back of the ship. Screams were heard

"Help me! Rose, help me please!" Macy screamed she hung with one arm grasping the railing her face was sheer white with terror, tears fell down her cheeks and underneath was the sea at night looking like a dark, consumer of life

"Oh god Macy!" Rose screamed tears pouring down her face.

"Macy you have to listen to me ok you need to swing your arm up," Jack said

"I can't I'll fall," Macy cried

"Macy please listen to Jack, you have to try," Rose pleaded her heart thudding in her chest.

Macy raised it up but couldn't hold it "I can't!" Macy sobbed "I'm slipping!" Macy screamed her little hand releasing the grip on the railing.

"No!" Rose cried

Jack leant over the railing so far only the tips of his tip toes rested on the ground. Rose gripped his waist for support. Jack breathed out and put his hand securely over Macy's hand on the railing. He stretched his over hand as far as he could and Macy met it with her free hand.

"Pull!" Jack ordered Rose pulled his waist until his feet were back on the ground and they both kept pulling until Macy was safely back on deck. They all fell to the deck floor Rose held out her arms and cried. Macy enveloped herself into Rose and pulled herself onto her lap, burying her head in her sister's chest she sobbed. Macy shook with fear and Rose squeezed her tightly. She kissed the top of Macy's head.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Rose cried

Macy didn't raise her head she just carried on crying into Rose's chest. Jack knelt down and put his arms round both of them "It's ok, everything's fine," he said though his voice was beginning to crack under the pressure and tears were beginning to form in his eyes he blinked ferociously. He had never been so scared though he had seemed calm in the situation he thought just a couple more seconds and she would have plunged to her death.

Time had seemed to stand still during the time Macy nearly fell. They all stayed sat on the deck for what seemed a long while, without edging to move just frozen in the same positions. After a while everyone had calmed down Macy had stopped crying and shaking and had fallen into a deep sleep. Jack looked at Macy fast asleep in Rose's arms.

"We should get her back to your cabin," Jack said softly stroking Macy's cheek. Rose rested her cheek on the top of her sister's head her arms wrapped around her securely as if she couldn't bear to let go.

"Rose," Jack said

"Just a few more minutes," Rose whispered tucking a strand of Macy's hair behind her ear. Jack smiled softly and kissed the top of Rose's head before putting his arm back round her.

A couple of minutes later Jack and Rose walked back to Rose's cabin in silence the event of tonight left them shell shocked. Macy lay asleep in Jack's arm with his coat around her while Jack carried her. Rose still looked fearful; her hair piece was coming out meaning most of her hair was hanging down in red fiery curls. Her skin was pale with the cold and shock and her eyes were watery. Even though her arms were folded her hands still shook.

"Rose you ok?" Jack asked with concern

Rose looked down, "I could have lost her Jack,"

"But you didn't, she's safe Rose,"

"For now," Rose whispered.

When they reached the cabin they were met by a panicked Harriet. She was pacing the floor with her hands clasped together. She swung her head round at the sound of the door opening and was relieved to see Macy was safe and sound.

"Oh my goodness!" Harriet exclaimed putting her hand over her mouth.

"Where on earth was she?" Harriet asked making her way over to them.

"I took her for a walk, she is my sister after all, come through here Jack we will lay her down," Rose replied straightly and made her way to the bedroom with Jack following. While Jack laid her down on the bed, Harriet approached Rose.

"I thought she was lost, why cause this much trouble Miss?" Harriet asked putting her hands on her hips. Rose stare straight back at her.

"She is fine is she not? Am I not trusted with her?" Rose asked getting angry

"Miss your mother gave me instructions that she was not to leave the room," Harriet sighed

"Oh blow my mother; did she know Macy had disappeared?" Rose asked

Harriet looked at the ground and then back up at Rose's face "I informed her when I could not find her in the room or in first class corridor," Harriet replied smugly

"So where is she now?"

"Still at dinner I suspect,"

"She couldn't have been too worried then where her five year old daughter was oh no as long as the champagne kept coming she was happy," Rose said in an outburst

"Your mother sent for Master Lovejoy to search for her," Harriet replied ruthlessly

"Well he couldn't have looked hard because we were out on deck the entire time!"

Harriet stared out her coldly, she frowned and wrinkles formed in her forehead, Jack stood in the background with his hands in his pockets unsure what to do in this situation. Rose broke her stare away from Harriet and moved over to where Macy was asleep on the bed.

Rose bent down and kissed the little girl on her forehead "Night Macy, I love you,"

"Your mother cares about you both, Miss," Harriet suddenly spoke

Rose paused and turned to look at her "If my mother cared she would have been searching high and low for Macy, if my mother cared she would have been there to pick her up after she fell off the swing last week to hold her in her arms while she cried, to kiss her graze better, if my mother cared she would have been at Macy's school performance, instead of going shopping," Rose stood up and began to make her way towards the door.

"If my mother cared she wouldn't be forcing me to marry a man I didn't love," she said softly and left the room with Jack following.

Harriet looked at the door they had just exited from for quite some time she then looked at Macy and sighed, she began stripping Macy to dress her in her nightgown. At least she was back safe and sound.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my goodness it's been so long. Basically I was dumbstruck on this story and thought that I wouldn't be able to pull it off. But I'm determined now to finish it, I will also be continuing with**_** A Memory Long Forgot**_**. I'm half way through chapter 6. So anyways here is the story **_**Sisterly Love**_** continued and chapter 9 is called a Broken Future. Some parts and quotes are taken from the film, but no copyright is intended. Read and Review**

**Leah **

Chapter 9- A Broken future

**Some parts rated M**

As Jack closed the door he turned to look at Rose, whose breathing had become rapid, she stood with her hands on her hips clicking her tongue in frustration.

"Wow," he said you really are a fiery one," he smiled, Rose turned to stare at him she wanted to give him a hard stare and show this wasn't a time for joking around, but the way he looked with his lovely smile and his witty sense of humour she couldn't keep a straight face.

"Very funny Mr Dawson," she laughed

Jack stepped towards her and wrapped his hands in her "That's what I love about you though," he whispered. Rose stared into his eyes and went to kiss him when Lovejoy appeared at the end of the corridor.

He stared at the pair before announcing "There you are Miss Rose, Mr Hockley has been looking for you come along I will take you to him," he motioned with his hand

Jack and Rose turned their heads in unison. In a sudden rush of excitement Rose realised she didn't want to go back to him. Gripping Jack's hand she shouted "Run!"

And they broke out into a sprint down the corridor. Lovejoy was dumbstruck at the prospect of her disobeying his master's orders. He frowned and began chasing after them.

Rose and Jack laughed out loud and as they skidded round the corridor they fell down in a heap on the floor. In a rush of fear and excitement they stumbled back on their feet knocking into several people in their way.

"Sorry!" Jack shouted

Rose laughed and they jumped into an elevator shaft.

"Quick send it down, send it down," they ordered the elevator operator, just as Lovejoy appeared around the corner. The elevator started going down just as Lovejoy hit the gates. He slammed them in fury Rose stuck her middle finger up at him and giggled, "Bye," she waved. How dare she, who does she think she is? Lovejoy asked himself as he made his way towards the stairs; she was going to be in so much trouble when he caught her. Mr Hockley is going to rip her to shreds, the little tramp he thought. He dashed down the stairs and whipped around the corner pushing a 3rd class foreigner out of the way as he went. When he reached the bottom of the elevator shaft it was going back up. Darn it he missed them.

Rose and Jack paused for breath down a 3rd class corridor.

"He just doesn't give up does he?" Jack panted putting his hand on the wall

"No, he doesn't," Rose said leaning against the same wall,

"What was he a cop?" Jack asked smiling

"I think so, he was employed by Cal's father to keep an eye on his little boy, quite sad really," Rose smirked. Jack pulled her towards him, "Very sad," Jack said.

Rose looked over his shoulder and could see through the door they had just come from Lovejoy appear, he looked at the dead end corridor in front of him and turned round and through the window he caught the pair. Bingo! He thought as he made his way towards the door.

Rose pushed Jack away. "Go," she said and they began running down the corridor. Their hearts both beating ten to the dozen, as Lovejoy was hot on their tails. Rose knew he wouldn't be giving up without a fight; he would rather die than admit his failed 'missions,' to his master. Adrenalin pumped through their veins and their palms were sweaty. They ran round a corner where the corridor ended there were two doors. Jack desperately tried the first door, but it was no use it was locked. Rose let out a squeal as he tried the other door it swung open and they hurried inside slamming it behind them. Lovejoy tried both doors but it was no use they wouldn't budge. He kicked the wall and put his hands on his forehead. He tried the handle one last time and sighed. I better deliver Mr Hockley the bad news he said to himself and began walking away.

Rose and Jack stood in a small room, barley enough room to move. The noise was loud and horrendous. Like a high pitched scream from a tortured soul. Rose put her hands over her ears as if to block out the noise.

"Now what!" She shouted,

"What!" Jack shouted back standing a step closer to Rose. Rose smiled and shook her head. Jack noticed a glowing red hole from underneath them; it must be the entrance to the boilers. Jack thought. He looked at the door they had just been through. It was a risk Jack was not willing to take; Lovejoy would most likely be stood at the other side. The creep he was, he peered down the hole in the ground and nodded.

"Quick down here!" He shouted taking Rose's hand.

He jumped down first and held out his arms for Rose to jump down in to; she landed gracefully in his arms and said "My hero," and kissed his cheek. Jack laughed and placed her back on the ground.

Rose wafted her hand in front of her face, "It's a bit warm down here,"

"Just a bit," Jack replied wiping beads of sweat from his forehead,

"How are we going to get out?" Rose asked,

Jack looked on ahead to what was in front of him, most of which was covered with boiling steam as if it was a mystery ready to be found.

"Looks like we are going to have to find our own way out come on," Jack replied and began making his way forward with Rose stood by his side. The heat was unbearable and Rose realised, her deep blue dress was not ideal for roaming the boiler room with her forbidden lover.

"Hey you two!" A voice called,

Jack and Rose both turned around to find a young, sweaty man making his way towards them. He had soot smeared on his face and his clothes stuck to his skin.

Jack and Rose started running again.

"Hey wait! You shouldn't be down here it's dangerous!" He shouted after them, but not to fail his duty he sighed and began making his way back to the boiler he was working on.

Jack and Rose didn't stop running, despite the heat; they ran past all the men who were working hard to keep this ship going. They didn't take much notice of the two strangers running down the corridor; most thought it was probably another mirage.

Finally they met the end of the corridor and entered another room. It was cooler and the roaring noise had cut off into a deafening silence. It was filled with boxes and stood in the middle was a shining Renault. Jack gasped and made his way over to it, fiddling with the lights and stroking the satin lining of the front seat. "Wow look at this beauty, must be the storage room," he said bending down and poking the wheel.

Rose moved swiftly over to the back door of the car and cleared her throat. Jack looked up and saw Rose swaying by the back door with a cheeky grin on her face. He smiled and stood up straight. He made his way over to her, with his hand behind his back, and his head in the air. He opened the door and held out his hand to her. She gracefully climbed inside. As she sat comfortably, on the satin blue seats she glanced up. Two roses sat in a glass at the top of the opposite door. _For two lovers,_ she thought to herself. There was something that ached inside, desperate to be free. As she saw Jack climb into the front seat, she knew the timing was right.

She leaned forward and pulled down the window that separated them. He honked the horn,

"Where to miss?" he said in a mocking posh voice.

Rose leant further forward. Jack could feel her breath on his ear. "To the stars," she whispered. Jack turned his head to look at her slightly baffled. She wasted no time in pulling him into the back seat and they wrapped themselves up in an embrace.

Jack stared into her emerald eyes, and moved his hand down her moist cheek. They both breathed heavily, it was clear they wanted the same thing.

"You nervous?" Jack choked out, wrapping his hand back in Rose's.

Rose shook her head. "No Jack, I could never be scared or nervous when I'm with you." She whispered. She kissed his fingers delicately while he watched her. Glancing back up at him, she knew she was ready.

"Put your hands on me Jack,"

Jack was slightly hesitant at first, was this what she really wanted? Rose grabbed his hand placed it on her breast. Jack moved down and began to kiss her passionately. Rose pulled him down on top of her and began to remove his jacket. Not removing herself from his lips at all.

Jack raised her skirts and ran his hand up and down her legs. He rubbed against her and could feel the ache inside getting stronger and he began to get harder.

Rose gasped "Oh Jack," She panted. She slowly began unbuttoning his shirt and ran her hands, down his chest. He groaned as she began to take off his trousers and reach inside his underwear. Soon they were off to. Jack began taking off her dress, she was still in her corset but he wanted her so bad, the corset was soon off too.

They were naked and rubbing against each other in an embrace. Jack ran his hands down her body and his mouth followed, down the chin, down the neck and he spent time kissing and playing with her breasts.

She groaned in pleasure and could feel an orgasm coming on. Jack was already hard, but he didn't want to hurt her. Rose was a virgin so the less tight she was the more pleasure she would get.

"Come for me Rose, you gotta come," Jack panted.

All of a sudden she felt her insides explode and there she had experienced her first orgasm. Jack kissed her lips.

"You ready?" He asked.

Rose nodded and he began to slowly make his way into her. The first thing that hit her was the pain.

She screamed as she felt her insides ripping apart. She gripped Jack's back and dug her nails in desperate for the pain to stop.

"Rose, you ok? Do you want me to stop?" Rose bit her lip and shook her head.

Jack continued while Rose closed her eyes and fought through the pain. Suddenly Jack started to rock and she felt the pain subside.

It felt amazing. She screamed in pleasure and began to move her body in motion with Jack's wrapping her legs round his back.

They continued for what seemed like forever. When Jack began to pull out, she felt her body tremble and threw her hand up for support. It slammed against the window as Jack collapsed on top of her. As she slid it down, Jack raised his body and they looked into each other's eyes. Rose ran her hands up and down his arms as she felt him shake.

"You're trembling,"

Jack smiled "I'll be ok," Rose wasn't so sure.

She placed his hands on either side of his face and wiped his damp hair out of his eyes. She kissed his forehead and let him lower his head down on her chest.

Suddenly, they began to hear footsteps and noises, coming from down the corridor. They both shot up and stayed as quiet as possible. Rose pulled herself up and gripped Jack. Her heart was beating ten to the dozen and she could hear Jack's too. They sat silently listening out.

"Yes that's right they went down there," They heard a voice say.

"Shit," Jack said and they both began to scramble for their clothes. They managed to pull on most of their clothing before hurrying out of the car and hiding behind some cargo boxes, just as the door opened.

Five men with torches searched the room, shining the lights. Rose and Jack sat silently watching the men. Rose felt weird like something wasn't right. It was only when Jack put his arm round her waist she realised. She had left her corset in the car. Rose gasped and Jack quickly put his hand on her mouth. He pulled her in closer and then felt the wall behind him shudder.

Jack looked behind curiously, a sudden twist of fate, another door. Jack didn't know where it would go but he knew he and Rose weren't safe in here. He grasped her hand and when the men's back were turned he quickly opened the door and pulled them both out before quietly clicking it back in place.

One of the men walked round to the back of the car and saw the steamy window and Rose's imprint. He smirked and clicked his finger at one of the other men signalling to him to check the door.

The man placed his hand on the handle and breathed out. Flinging it open he shouted "Gotcha!" Before realising it was empty. Confused the man looked behind him then looked into the car again, shining his torch all over, he noticed something on the floor under the seat. Reaching down he pulled it up. It was a corset.

"Hey boss!"

The previous man came back and took the corset off him. He checked inside and sure enough was a name tag _RDB_.

Now who could that be he thought to himself.

Rose and Jack emerged on deck laughing and spinning around.

"Oh god Jack," she laughed "Did you see those men?" She continued to laugh.

Jack put his finger on her lips and pulled her in.

"When the ship docks," he said "I want you to get off with me,"

Rose was shocked. Was she dreaming this? Had Jack just asked her to go with him?

_Say yes Rose! This is your chance say it!_

_Macy..._

"Jack I don't think I can," Rose said her eyes beginning to fill up. Jack's face dropped.

"Why not Rose? I thought we had something..."

Rose put her hand on his cheek "We do Jack, but I can't leave Macy,"

"Rose I would never want you to give up your sister. I want her to come with us; I want you to both be free,"

"You don't realise what you're saying, Macy is a five year old girl who needs care,"

"We can give her that care..."

"No we can't, good idea take Macy away from her mother and everyone she ever knew,"

"You said so yourself you care more about Macy then what your mother ever did."

"Jack, it's not that simple,"

Jack pulled himself away from her. "No Rose, your just making it out to be more complicated then it is,"

Rose thought to herself, the reason she was marrying Cal was to give Macy the better life. What was she saying? She was pushing away the man who would treat her so well in life and Macy too.

_I don't care if we are poor and living on the streets. As long as I have you Rose. _She heard Macy say.

Then she remembered what Macy had said before they were going for dinner. After the entire day they spent with Jack

"_I like Jack Rose, can't you marry him, he's so much nicer then Cal,"_

She watched Jack as he walked away from her. It took all the strength she had.

"Jack!" She shouted.

He turned around and she nodded tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'll come with you; we'll both come with you,"

Jack ran to Rose and swung her round.

"I love you Jack Dawson,"

"I love you too Rose Dewitt Bukater,"

The pair passionately kissed, until they felt a shake and were thrown forward as the ship came to a halt. They both stumbled to get to their feet when an iceberg appeared at the side of the ship, so close to the railings. Jack pulled Rose back as the ice fell onto the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- A dishonest maid

Rose and Jack walked back to the cabin hand in hand. She thought it would be best to tell her mother and Cal about the collision. As they entered the corridor she saw Lovejoy standing outside the door.

"Ahh Miss," He said "We have been waiting for you," He smiled an evil grin that sent shivers down Rose's spine. He opened the door for them and when they walked past, she gave him a cold stare. There was no doubt that he had told Cal about her and Jack. Right at this moment she couldn't really care. Cal was no longer in her life; she and Macy would leave the ship with Jack.

When they entered the room, all eyes were on them. Ruth was pacing up and down the room; she stopped and went as white as a sheet, when she saw her daughter and the gutter rat holding hands. Cal looked up and gave her a disgusted look.

Jack squeezed her hand for support.

"I need to tell you something, it's rather important..." Rose began.

Cal interrupted her, "Two things went missing today and now one has returned, it's time we began searching for the other one,"

Rose stared at him confused. Typical Cal, treating her as property, and trust him to be so melodramatic about the least important things.

"Search him!" Cal ordered.

Two officers snatched Jack off Rose and began to take off his jacket.

"Now what?" Jack shouted.

"Cal for goodness sake, why don't you ever listen to anyone? What has Jack done that has upset you now?"

"Is this what you're looking for sir?" One of the officers said holding up the heart of the ocean.

Jack stared at it in disbelief. "This is horse shit I didn't steal anything!" Jack cried.

Rose was furious; she never would expect Cal to sink to new levels. She didn't know how the necklace ended up in Jack's pocket, but she certainly knew it wasn't Jack.

"He didn't do it! He couldn't have, he was with me the entire time," Rose said arguing his case.

Cal laughed, "Oh that's not what Harriett says,"

Harriet shifted towards them looking down. She couldn't bear to look either of them in the face.

"Now Harriett dear. What happened when Rose and that thing brought Macy back?" He asked putting his hand on her arm.

"Well...me and Rose were talking, and he was just standing there with his hands in his pockets,"

Rose and Jack stared at her with pleading eyes. Surely she wasn't going to lie.

"Then he said he was going to wait outside, and went into Rose's room,"

"No freaking way!" Jack yelled, he tried to pull free and the officer pulled him back.

"Harriet why are you lying?" Rose demanded.

Harriet looked away "I don't lie,"

Rose lunged for Harriet.

"ROSE!" Ruth screamed in shock.

Rose didn't listen she had grabbed Harriet and was shaking her violently. Harriet tried to pull away but Rose was too strong. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why!" Rose demanded.

An officer pulled Rose off Harriet and held onto her.

"Well I think you can take him away now boys," Cal spoke.

The other officer let go of and Rose and began to help drag Jack out of the room.

"Rose!" He shouted and tried to resist the officers grasp.

"Jack! Jack! Get off him!" Rose cried, she threw out her hand in desperation and Jack managed to get one arm free and let his hand slid over Rose's before he was dragged out the room.

"Rose!" She heard him shout faintly, before a cutting silence.

She put her shaking hands to her face. Why did it have to go so wrong? It was only a few hours ago she had committed herself to Jack, and now he had been torn away from her. She felt a dark presence step behind her.

"What a performance, you made their sweet pea. Surely the gutter rat couldn't mean that much to you?"

Rose didn't answer, nor move from her position.

"Anyways, your mine," he snarled in her ear.

Rose turned round and braved Cal, staring at his face. What a twisted man. She thought to herself.

"No Cal. I'm not yours, I never will be yours. Ever," She spat.

Ruth gasped, what was her daughter playing at. Cal acted calm but Rose could see the anger in his eyes. "Ruth would you excuse us for a second I need to speak to Rose,"

Ruth got up obediently and began to walk out the room. She looked one last time at Rose and gave her a look of disapproval, before exiting out the door, with Harriet following, her head still down. _Coward, _Rose thought.

Cal walked over to the sofa and picked up the corset. Rose gasped; it was the corset she had left in the car. Rose was petrified as Cal took one more step towards her. She did her best to hide it; she dared look up at him. Cal opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, then shut it again. He paused for a moment, and then slapped Rose hard across the face.

Rose felt the burning sensation and her eyes began to fill up. She blinked back the tears; she would not let her pain be seen by this man. Cal threw the corset at her in disgust.

She brought her hand up to her face, and laughed. "Did that make you feel like a big tough man?" Cal grabbed her viciously. "You little..." They were interrupted by a steward entering their room.

"Sorry to disturb you Sir..." The steward began.

"Not now we are busy," Cal replied not releasing his grip on Rose.

"I'm sorry Sir, but its captain's orders. We expect you all up on deck wearing life jackets promptly."

The steward made his way over to the wardrobe and began taking the life jackets off the top.

"Now I would dress warmly its quite cold tonight," he called.

Cal pushed Rose away and began to walk out the door, stamping on the corset as he went "Bloody ridiculous,"

Rose put her hand up to her face and could still feel the burn. The kind steward returned and put a hand on Rose's arm. "I wouldn't worry miss, probably just a drill,"

Rose smiled, "I will just go and wake my sister,"

She walked into Macy's room. Macy was sprawled out in her bed, sleeping soundly, despite all the noise and commotion she hadn't stirred once.

"Macy, Macy wake up," Rose said gently shaking her.

Macy groaned and opened her eyes to the blinding light. "Rose what time is it?" She yawned.

"I don't know Macy, late but we have to go out on deck,"

Macy pulled herself up, "Why?"

Rose knew it was about the iceberg that the ship hit not so long ago, but should she really tell her sister that?

"I don't know."

Macy blinked and then realised one side of Rose's face was pale and the other bright red.

"Rose!" Macy gasped, "What's happened to your face?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Macy,"

"Wait, where's Jack?" Macy asked looking around.

"He was arrested Macy, for something he didn't do,"

"No not Jack,"

Rose pulled Macy in and gave her a big hug "Don't worry Macy moo, he's a survivor, he'll be ok,"

Macy turned her head up to look at Rose; she gently touched her red cheek and kissed it.

"I love you Rose,"

"I love you too Macy, forever and always," and she kissed the top of her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Doomed

The grand stair case was full of confused passengers unsure where to go. No one knew what was going on, they just followed the orders they had been given and made their way towards deck with their lifejackets on.

"Say sonny what in the san heck is going on?" Molly asked a bewildered porter.

"I'm not sure madam I will just go and check," The porter said escaping up the stairs.

"I don't think anyone really knows what's going on,"

Macy was holding onto Rose's hand and walking round very tiresome, she was tired and didn't like the rushing of people around her. She just wanted to go back to bed. She had sensed something had happened with Rose, Ruth and Cal, the three weren't speaking and Rose seemed to tremble every time Cal moved towards her.

"Mr Andrews!" Rose called; she left Macy's hand and made her way swiftly towards him.

Rose put her hand on Mr Andrews arm and she could see panic in his face.

"Mr Andrews, I saw the iceberg and I see it in your eyes please, tell me the truth," Rose said softly

Mr Andrews stepped down and placed both his hands on Rose.

"The ship will sink," Mr Andrews said sadly,

"You're certain?" Rose asked gripping onto Mr Andrew's arms.

"Yes...In an hour or so, all this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

Rose put a hand to her mouth. She was shocked how could it sink? How? It was meant to be unsinkable.

"Rose, Rose, listen to me," Mr Andrews said shaking her gently.

Rose lowered her hand and looked back at his face.

"Get to a boat quickly, don't wait, you remember what I said, you remember what I told you about the boats?"

"Yes,"

Rose threw her arms round Mr Andrews.

"Good luck to you sir," She whispered

Mr Andrews kissed her on the forehead. "It's been a pleasure meeting you and your sister Rose," He smiled sadly and made his way back up the stairs.

Rose stood there for a few moments and watched him leave. She ran her hands down her face and turned round. Macy was stood next to Ruth looking round. _Oh god_ she thought to herself.

Out on deck, the commotion was even worse. There was a loud whistling noise and shouting from the crewmen. All the lifeboats were been unscrewed and ready to load, with confused passengers already lining up.

The air was bitter cold and many passengers were wearing their thick coats and hats. There was one thing Rose noticed, there were no third class passengers, just first class.

"Women and children step forward please!" A crew man shouted.

"Come on girls that's us!" Molly called beginning to get into a lifeboat.

"Are the boats seated according to class?" Ruth asked.

"I hope they're not too crowded," She laughed looking behind her at Rose and Cal. Of course Cal found her sick joke amusing.

Rose was disgusted and she had finally had enough of her mother's judgemental attitude. She had made a lot of friends in third class and she guessed most of them wouldn't make it out alive.

"Oh mother," She said. "Shut up!"

Rose grabbed her mother and pulled her towards her furiously.

"Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half...half the people on this ship are going to die,"

Ruth looked at her daughter in shock horror. Why was she acting like this? Rose continued to stare at her and didn't release her grip.

"Not the better half," Cal added. Rose let go of Ruth and turned her attention to Cal. Who stared back with his cold dark eyes, and smarmy grin.

"Come on Ruth, get in the boat," Molly said helping Ruth in.

"Ok Macy, your turn honey," A crew member picked Macy up and placed her in the seat next to Ruth. Macy stared wide eyed.

"Rose..." Macy said softly.

"She's coming darling don't worry," Molly said reaching over and patting her knee.

"You know, it's a pity he won't make it out alive. Not exactly the greatest goodbye you both shared did you?"

How dare he talk about Jack like that.

"You are an unimaginable bastard," Rose said softly.

Cal was unsure what to say. The gutter rat had broken her, he no longer had that hold on her, he had realised.

"Come on Rose, your next darling," Molly said holding her out her hand to her.

Rose stared at Molly, then the crew member who had his hand held out to help her in. Rose realised where she needed to be. She stepped back shaking her head.

"Rose...get into the boat!" Ruth hissed.

Macy stared at her in desperation. _Please Rose. _She pleaded to herself.

"Goodbye mother,"

She backed away and began to walk off.

"Rose!" Ruth shouted.

Ruth was distracted and Macy saw this opportunity. She shot up out of her seat and on deck and chased after Rose. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't want Rose to leave her.

"Oh god!" Molly shouted.

"MACY! ROSE! SOMEONE STOP THEM! PLEASE!" Ruth shouted gripping the side of the ship as the lifeboat was lowered into the sea.

Cal tried to grab Macy as she ran past but she was too quick.

Macy saw Rose just walking on ahead she edged her way through the crowd of people calling her name.

"ROSE!"

Rose turned round and was shocked to see Macy running towards her.

Macy burst into tears and began to hit out at Rose.

"I hate you Rose!" She cried, Rose bent down and tried to hug her but Macy continued to punch and cry.

"You promised me! You promised me it would always be me and you; you said you wouldn't ever leave me!" Macy said in hysterics,

Rose managed to pull her in and rocked her while she cried. "I'm sorry Macy; I just wanted you to be safe. I couldn't leave Jack down there tied up Macy or he would die. I was going to set him free and then we were both going to get into a boat and then come and get you."

Macy sniffed "You promise?"

"Of course Macy, I wouldn't leave you, ever," Rose said stroking Macy's head.

"We have to get you in a boat..." Rose began.

"No, I won't leave without you," Macy said determinedly.

Rose sighed, "Ok we have to be quick." She grabbed Macy's hand and they began to walk again. Until a hand on Rose's shoulder pulled her round sharply, pushing Macy out of the way. It was Cal.

"Where are going? To him? Is that it? To be a whore to a gutter rat," Cal said in an utter state of despair and confusion.

Rose smirked "I'd rather be his whore then your wife,"

Cal's face dropped, Rose tried to pull away but he refused to let go and the pair fought.

"Get off her!" Macy shouted.

"NO!"

Rose continued to resist, "I said no!" He ordered.

Rose remembered the grip in her hair; she pulled it out and stabbed him hard.

"Ow!" Cal cried and let her go.

"Run Macy!"

Macy began to run, she then stopped, turned around and kicked Cal hard on the shin.

"OW!" and he bent down to grasp his leg.

"Leave us alone!"

And then she ran on to catch up with Rose.

**How was that? I took some material from the film and tried to interpret it into my own story. No copyright is intended. Lots more to come read and then tell me what you think. Thanks **

**Leah **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rose and Macy ran frantically through the Grand stair case. The passengers were less confused and more in a panicked state then before, with the sudden realisation of what was going on. Rose knew she had to free Jack and quickly. If the whole ship could be under within an hour there wasn't much time. Also she needed to get Macy into a boat; she would not under any circumstances let her stay on this sinking ship.

Rose realised she did not know where Jack was been held. She had never had the chance to explore all of the ship, so there was no way she knew where the master's arms office was. If only Mr Andrews was here.

"Where is it?" Rose asked herself

"I know," Macy said

Rose looked at her in disbelief. "Macy, did you just say you knew where the Master's Arms office was?"

Macy nodded. "It's near the laundry room in E deck. Me and Harriet passed it the other day,"

Rose smiled a wide grin and hugged Macy hard. "You clever girl, come on lets go," and they started running again.

They reached the elevator shaft and the operator was refusing to go down. "I'm sorry Miss but the lifts are closed."

Macy's shoulders sagged in hopelessness but Rose refused to give up. She felt this boiling anger inside like before with Harriet. She grabbed the operator by his collar and pushed him inside with Macy following.

"I'm through with been polite god damn it now take us down!" She ordered.

The operator nodded in fear and hurried to close the gate.

Macy had begun to realise how serious the situation really was. She squeezed Rose's hand in fear and was happy to get a look of reassurance from her.

There was a creaking noise as the lift drew nearer the bottom. Suddenly a gush of water flooded in through the lift.

Macy screamed as the water washed round her legs. Rose was quick to pick her up and flung the gates open.

"You're crazy!" The operator shouted. "I'm going back up," and with that he was gone.

Rose stood in the freezing cold water as it reached to her knees. She desperately tried to keep Macy above it. Who clung to her like a monkey not wanting the water to touch her.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok," Rose kept saying to herself to try and keep calm. Though inside her heart was pounding so hard it felt like the rest of her body was to, she looked left and right.

"Macy can you remember the way?"

Macy looked in both directions. She bit her lip, she wasn't sure.

"Err that way," and she pointed to her left.

Rose began to make her way towards the end of the corridor though it was a struggle, walking through the water and trying to hold Macy at the same time. Her legs were already beginning to go numb with the cold and it felt like the water was continuing to rise, but she had to save Jack. At the end of the corridor there were some stairs.

"Up them," Macy said beginning to remember the steps she had taken.

Rose didn't question her judgement; to be honest she was happy to go up them as it meant they were both out of the water.

They both clambered up the stairs and reached the dry land on top. The corridor was deserted; all that was left was a few suitcases littering the hallway.

"Now where?" Rose asked panting.

"I'm sorry, Rose...I can't remember," Macy said quietly.

The lights began to dim and they were left in darkness. Rose reached out for Macy and pulled her in, the only sound heard was the unstable breathing of them both. The lights gradually came back on and they let out a sigh of relief.

"What do we do now?" Macy asked.

Rose paused for a moment then let out a loud cry "JACK! JACK!"

Macy looked at her at first then joined in "JACK!"

"God dam it!" Jack cried as he desperately tried to pull off the handcuffs. He didn't know what to do. Lovejoy had left a while back, left him to die. The bastard, both of them.

The water rushed into the room and Jack began to panic. "Shit! Oh shit!" He said other and other again managing to climb onto a table.

"Help!" He shouted "Can anybody hear me?" and he banged his handcuffs on the pipe. Silence. _How could this have happened? _He thought to himself. He placed his head against the pipe and closed his eyes. He could hear thumping in his ears then a faint cry.

"Jack!"

Jack's head shot up and he listened out carefully.

"Jack," he heard again.

It was Rose and what sounded like Macy. They had come to save him.

"ROSE! MACY!" He shouted with all his might.

"I'M IN HERE!" and he banged his handcuffs on the pipe.

Rose suddenly stopped shouting "Shh," she said to Macy and they both fell silent.

"Rose! I'm in here," they heard

"It's him!" Macy shouted gleefully and they began to follow the sound.

"Jack!" They both shouted again.

"I'm here!" Jack shouted and they heard the banging of handcuffs.

Rose threw open the door, and stepped into the water of the room. "Oh Jack thank god!" and she threw her arms round him.

Macy stood by the door unsure what to do, she didn't like water and she didn't want to stand in it.

"Listen Rose, we have to get out of here, find the key, it's a little silver one."

Rose spent time searching the key cabinet, her hands shook as she skimmed them all.

"These are all brass ones!"

"Check here Rose and he kicked the desk."

Rose obeyed and made her way over to the desk. It was hopeless there was nothing there. She would have to go and find someone.

"I'll be right back," she said kissing Jack, she made her way over to the door, picked Macy up and sat her on the table next to Jack. "Don't move, I'll be back soon," she said to Macy who was sucking her thumb in fear.

Rose left the room, "Just you and me Macy,"

Macy just nodded.

"Hey don't worry, she'll be back soon," Jack said in reassurance. Though in some ways he found it hard to believe.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rose was gone for what seemed like an eternity. Macy had become in a petrified state and Jack was desperately trying to talk her round.

"Macy, honey can you hear me?" Jack asked

Macy sat with her back to him watching the door. Her eyes were blank and motionless, her hands were screwed into small fists by her side, she sat on the table but she didn't move or show any signs of acknowledgement.

All the while the water continued to rise.

"Macy, please speak to me, darling she'll be back soon and then we can go ok?"

Still Macy did not reply or move from her position. Jack was thankful that they had come to find him, but at the same time angry. He knew how close Macy and Rose were, but he still thought it was kind of dangerous and wrong to bring her down here to rescue him. She was just a child and the water was getting so high now. But then again maybe it was just a connection between them both that he will never understand.

Time continued to tick on and still Rose did not appear. They were both beginning to worry now and thinking the worse.

Is she lost? Or hurt? Is she trapped? Or even worse dead?

Jack shook the thoughts from his head, but for Macy it was even harder, silent tears began to fall and luckily Jack noticed.

"Hey don't cry it's gonna be fine, she's gonna be fine, please Macy,"

Still Macy did not say anything.

Suddenly a gush of water flooded into the room at a fast rate. Macy screamed as it covered her bottom half.

"I don't like it! Make it stop Jack, please!" She begged.

"Stand up Macy carefully," Jack advised

Macy stood up slowly her legs shook violently and she had to slap a hand on the pipe just to keep her balance. Jack wished he could comfort her but there was little he could do when he was tied to a pipe.

Macy still did not turn away from the door. Her eyes were glued to the water flooding in and her breathing became rapid. Jack knew he needed to calm her down.

"Macy! Macy! Listen to me, can you hear me?"

Slowly Macy nodded her head. Finally a breakthrough he thought to himself.

"Look away from the water, look at me, turn around and look at me,"

Macy burst into tears. "I can't!"

"Macy you can! Don't look at the water, listen to me, turn around," Jack ordered.

Macy began to turn her body round to look at Jack. Jack smiled at her.

"Hey darling, ok listen to me," Jack began.

Macy continued to breathe heavily. She may have looked away from the water, but Jack could still see the torment in her eyes.

"Stop it Macy," Jack said sternly

Macy slowly began to turn her head back to the door.

"No!" Jack said firmly "keep your eyes on me, breathe slowly like this," Jack began to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth, Macy imitated.

"You don't have to be scared, this is the plan, Rose is gonna come back and then we will go right to the top of the ship, and get into a lifeboat, then guess what? We are gonna get to New York and go travelling. Just the three of us, we can go anywhere and everywhere Macy. Italy, Washington, hey why not Australia?" Jack gushed.

Macy cracked a small smile. "Paris?" she asked softly.

"Sure, anywhere you want to go Macy, but you have to trust me that everything's going to be ok,"

Macy placed her small hand over Jack's. "I trust you Jack,"

Jack felt tears forming in his eyes, he knew then and there, no matter what he had to keep her and Rose safe.

Rose raced down the deserted corridors, no one was about and the few people she had bumped into were too focused on getting onto deck, they just ignored her. Panic was beginning to set in as she thought of Jack and Macy in that room. It wasn't safe if she didn't hurry the whole room would soon be flooded.

"I need help hello!" She continuously cried.

The lights began to dim again. This was when Rose truly began to fear for her safety. There was no knowing if they would come back on, or if the dark would engulf her. Rose focused on her breathing as the seconds ticked by. Her fear was lifted when the lights began to come back on again. Smiling slightly she turned the corner and bumped into two steerage men.

She let out a sigh of relief when she realised who they were,"

"Fabrizo! Tommy! Thank god I have bumped into you guys,"

Tommy held her at arm's length. "You ok there Rose? Where's Jack?" Tommy asked in his deep Irish accent.

"He's trapped in the Master's Arm's office; I need your help,"

"Jack? Why's he in there?" Fabrizo asked curiously.

Rose shook her head "It's a long story,"

"No doubt something to do with that bastard fiancée of yours," Tommy said angrily.

"Ex- fiancée!" Rose exclaimed. "Look it doesn't matter, this whole place is flooding we need to help Jack and get out of here. Macy is with him and we don't have much time."

"Jesus Christ, come on lets go,"

The three hurried back towards the room.

"You bring sister down here," Fabrizo said in shock.

"I know she jumped back on board ship, I promised her I wouldn't leave," Rose said.

"What I want to know is how we are gonna get him out," Tommy said.

That's when he noticed an emergency axe pinned to the wall, in a glass case.

"Aha" Tommy punched the glass and Rose jumped back as the glass shattered everywhere. Tommy twiddled the axe in his hand. "Well I would say this is an emergency so let's go rescue our boy Jack,"

Rose led the way and they reached the top of the stairs. The three looked down into the icy cold water, it had sure risen a lot since she had escaped up them, Rose thought to herself.

Rose was the first one down. She gasped as the water hit her like a thousand knives stabbing her all over her body. Numb with pain she managed to use the pipe to pull herself along.

Tommy and Fabrizo were slightly hesitant at first. They turned to look at each other, and then nodded. Tommy went down first, with Fabrizo following. The three of them swam through the water and jumped, as somewhere behind the lights were beginning to spark out.

"They're in here!" Rose called. Tommy barged past with the axe determined to set Jack free. Rose and Fabrizo followed.

Jack and Macy both looked towards the door as the splashing sound of the trio made their way into the room.

"Fabrizo, Tommy, what you guys doing here?" Jack asked.

"What does it look like, come to rescue you," Tommy said smiling.

"Rose!" Macy exclaimed when she saw her sister. Rose picked her up, and managed to keep her somewhat out of the water, though her bottom half was already soaking.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Macy smiled. Rose hugged her little sister hard, she was so worried about her.

"You ready Jack. I'm gonna snap those handcuffs in half, we will be out of here in a jiffy." Tommy said. Jack's heart pounded as Tommy raised the axe above his head. Rose placed her face down onto Macy's head, _this could go so wrong. _She thought to herself.

Tommy brought the axe down, straight through the middle and everyone jumped as they heard the clang of the pipe. Jack was free. He stared at his separated hands in disbelief and threw his arms round Tommy.

"Thank you Tommy!" He then made his way over to Fabrizo and threw his arms round him "You alright pal?" He asked. He moved over to Rose and passionately kissed her. "Were gonna make it Rose," he whispered. "Just you watch," Rose didn't need to say anything she trusted Jack with all her heart.

Jack kissed Macy on top of her head. "See I said we'd be ok,"

Macy smiled.

"Hey Jack, don't want to burst your bubble son, but we ain't out of the danger zone yet, E deck's pretty much flooded and the water level is rising fast, we gotta get out on deck before all the boats are gone."

The realisation hit Jack; he nodded "Tommy's right we gotta get out of here. Macy will be the most vulnerable to the water; we have to keep her out of it for as long as possible." Jack held out his hands and Rose handed Macy over to him. Macy gripped to his shirt for dear life; he pulled her up as far as she could go.

"Everyone ready?" Jack asked. Everyone nodded.

"Let's go," Jack breathed out and opened the door slowly, more water flooded in, and they slowly began to make their way out into what seemed a powerful river, into the dark, claustrophobic corridor.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The five of them moved through the flooded corridor with a struggle. Jack was doing a good job of keeping Macy above the water, but it was getting harder with each step. A light smashed above their head and Macy hid her face in Jack's shirt.

"Come on you guys!" Jack willed them to keep moving. Although he could no longer feel his numb body in the water. "We need to get to the stairs!" He shouted above the noise. Jack noticed the shut door ahead of them; it was straining under the force of the water and didn't look like it would stay shut for much longer.

"And fast!" He added. The five of them managed to reach the staircase, but before they could climb up it, the door burst and a surge of water flooded straight through the corridor.

Macy screamed as the water hit them with such force it flew them back. Jack was swept off his feet, but he managed to keep a hold of Macy, trying to keep her above the water but it was no use.

"Ja-"Rose began before going under. They all frantically tried to beat the water, but they weren't having much look. It dragged them under further and pushed them back faster.

Suddenly they all felt themselves been pushed against something hard. The gate had been locked. They all coughed and spluttered and rose above the surface breathing hard.

"Jesus-Christ," Tommy panted.

"Everyone-ok?" Jack asked.

Everyone nodded in uncertainty. Rose made her way over to Jack and Macy and pushed Macy's now soaking wet hair out of her eyes.

"Macy, baby you ok?" Rose asked.

Macy coughed and nodded. A twist of fate, Jack realised as there were another set of stairs just a few steps away.

He moved over to them and put Macy down first, she ran up her legs trembling, her dress stuck to her skin.

Fabrizo was the last one up the stairs and they were thankful to be on for now, what was dry land. There was a noise coming from round the corner, some sort of commotion going on. They all made their way over to the noise and were met by a large group of men, women and children from steerage been trapped behind the gates.

Tommy began to push his way through the crowd to the top of the gate where there were two stewards on the other side.

Macy slipped her soaking wet hand into Rose's.

"What's happening Rose? Why are they keeping us behind the gate?"

"I don't know Macy," Rose said in fear. She now knew why there were no 3rd class people up on deck before. They were keeping them behind until the first class people were onboard a lifeboat.

"_Forgive me Mr Andrews, but taking my calculation there doesn't seem to be enough lifeboats on board to seat everyone," _

"_About half actually," _

She remembered the conversation early today.

"_Half the people on the ship are going to die,"_

Her own voice echoed in her ears. It was then she realised that they were truly gambling with their lives and at the moment they were losing.

Jack and Fabrizo followed Tommy. Rose watched him go "Come on Macy we need to be near the front so we can get out of here."

Rose stood behind Jack, while Macy managed to press against the gate. She shook it in hopelessness.

"For god sake's man! There are women and children back here let us all out so we can get a chance!" Tommy raged.

Macy looked up at Jack. His face had turned into a twisted rage and he was pointing his finger accusingly at the two stewards.

"How can you live with yourself?" He shouted. He then pointed at Macy, "She's five years old! And you're gonna let her die back here with all the rest of us?"

The two stewards looked at each other and nodded. One went to open the gate. "Women and children only!"

As they opened the gate. The big crowd behind Jack, Tommy, Fabrizo and Macy pushed forwards forcing them through the gates. Men were escaping through, cowardly men pushing the women and children out of the way. The steward began to close the gate again. Rose stood at the other side.

"Rose!" Macy cried running back to the gate and reaching her hands through.

Jack followed her and gently stroked Rose's face. Tears were spilling down her face.

"Go Jack, take Macy and go," Rose said sadly.

"Not a chance," Jack said. He turned round to one of the stewards. "Open the gate,"

"Not until I have been given the command," The steward said folding his arms.

"Open this gate right now!" Jack said even more angrily.

The steward did not move from his position. "God damn you!" Jack exploded, grabbed him by the collar and forced him against the wall. Macy and Rose both jumped. They had never seen Jack like that before.

"What's the matter with you just open the gate!" Jack continued to shout. The other steward went to help his friend out but Tommy threw him back. The steward was beginning to whimper now.

"Please, it isn't my fault; it's just what I have been told to do,"

"You were told to let people die!" Jack said

"No! I was told it wasn't an emergency..."

"Of course it's an emergency you stupid arse! The ship is bloody sinking, E deck is gone and it won't be long until this deck is flooded too just open the gate!"

The steward began to fumble in his pocket and pulled out the keys. Shakily he showed them to Jack. Jack let go of his collar and the steward charged to the gate unlocking it, everyone escaped through thanking Jack on the way past.

"Oh Jack!" Rose said throwing her arms round him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Rose, I don't know what came over me,"

"You saved us Jack, you saved us all."

Bert and Cora Cartmell were the last ones through. Bert patted Jack on the back.

"Thank you son,"

"You're welcome sir, good luck to you both,"

"And to you to Jack, and to you to," The pair shared a smile before Bert and Cora carried on.

"Not been funny with you all, but I think we should get a move on, I don't really fancy staying here freezing my arse off it's all the same to you guys," Tommy said beginning to walk down the corridor.

Jack laughed and began to follow. Fate certainly was on their side so far. Now he needed to get Rose and Macy in a boat. He glanced at Macy; the cold was already beginning to take its toll on her. Her face was losing its colour and her eyes were dark and blank. They just needed to get onto deck while the lifeboats were still there. Really they needed another miracle.

**Well there is chapter 14, as you can see I changed loads of stuff, just to make it a bit more exciting. Did you like it or hate? Tell me what you think **

**Leah x**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-The Promise

There was a recognisable tilt of the ship now, it was sinking and it was sinking fast. The grand stair case was just in complete commotion. Everyone was running backwards and forwards, in a complete panicked state. Screaming and crying. They didn't know where they were going or if they were going to survive. Tommy and Fabrizo had gone through the other entrance, to see if there were any boats on that side.

"Come on we need to get to the boats," Jack said pulling Rose and Macy along. On the way they bumped into JJ Astor.

He was clearly in a drunken state, probably to numb the pain.

Rose and her family were good friends with the Astor's and she felt it was her duty to say goodbye and wish him luck.

"Rose!" Jack shouted as she pulled away from him. "We don't have time..."

"We'll only be a second Jack," Rose said pulling Macy with her.

"JJ,"

JJ turned round in complete shock, what were they still doing on this ship.

"Rose, Macy! I thought you got off with Madeline, oh please tell me she is off the ship," He said.

"Yes she is on a lifeboat with my mother and Molly,"

"Oh thank goodness, why are you both still on here? You should be on a boat not talking to me."

"It's a long story, we are going to the boats now, we just wanted to say goodbye and wish you luck," Rose held out her hand and he went to shake it. But instead pulled her in an embrace, Rose was shocked when he started crying.

"When you see Madeline, tell her I love her and I'm sorry, she didn't want to move to New York so soon she wanted to wait until after the baby was born, I didn't listen why didn't I listen?" He sobbed.

"JJ, don't blame yourself for this. You're a good man and you will see Madeline yourself, you can survive this!"

"Oh I hope so Rose," He sniffed, and pulled out of the hug.

"Hey kiddo!" He said to Macy, "Put it there," He held out his hand and she high fived it smiling. He patted her head.

"Now go, go get to your boat, the longer you wait the less chance you will get on one,"

Rose nodded "Yes sir," she said and her and Macy walked back to Jack.

Jack took her hand in his, "You ready?" He asked. And the three of them walked out of the grand stair case out on deck.

The deck was even worse. It was full of people barging each other and rushing round, desperate to get to a boat. Macy didn't like been pushed into and with each step, she felt like she was going to be separated from Jack and Rose. The cold really hit home when they were outside. They were all cold but Macy seemed to feel it the worse, she shivered and shook and her fingers felt like little icicles.

Rose and Jack were both worried about the state she was in, but they chose not to worry the little girl, what was the point when they were getting her off the ship anyway?

"Hey look! Over there, they're loading people onto a boat quick we got to go before they launch it away," Jack said.

The three of them ran over and joined the queue. It was ok they were going to make it; they were going to be safe.

"Sorry sir still only women and children," One of the officers said to Jack, holding his arm up in front of him so he couldn't get passed. Jacks face dropped when he realised he wasn't going to get off the ship. He smiled sadly at the officer and nodded,

"Can I just see that they get off safely?" Jack asked indicating to Rose and Macy.

The officer smiled and lowered his arm.

"What's going on Jack?" Rose asked.

"They're not letting me get off, still women and children to seat,"

Rose put her hand to her mouth and the tears began to fall. "I'm not going, we are not leaving you," Rose said determinedly.

Jack took her hand, "You are getting on that boat, you both are," Jack said.

"No..." Rose began.

"Listen to me Rose, we might be able to survive this, but Macy won't. Maybe fifteen minutes or so in that water if she's lucky, look at her Rose, look at her," Jack said forcing her round.

Macy stood in the queue facing Rose and Jack. Her skin was a sickly white, her eyes were dark and hollow, there were dark circles beginning to form under her eyes, and her lips were turning blue. Her hair stuck to her face and hung limply, her clothes still dripping wet stuck to her skin, and she wouldn't stop shaking.

Rose realised how stupid she had been dragging Macy down with her. She was only a child, Jack was right; there would be no chance of her surviving, if she stayed on the ship.

"And you Rose," He began, "You're gonna go on and you're gonna make lots of babies and your gonna watch them grow,"

Rose began to sob and Jack placed a hand on her cheek wiping away the tears as they fell. It broke Jack's heart but he had to say it.

"You're gonna die an old, old lady warm in her bed, not here, not this night, you understand me?"

"Yes," Rose said.

"It's gonna be tough Rose, but you gotta promise me, you ain't going to let go, no matter how hard, no matter how hopeless you keep that promise."

"I promise Jack, I'll never let go,"

Jack pulled her in and they passionately kissed and hugged, Rose clung to his shirt, reluctant to let him go. Knowing if she did, she probably will never see him again, but she knew she had to. Jack kissed her softly one last time. "I love you Rose,"

"I love you too Jack,"

Jack made his way to Macy and picked her up. "Macy, you have to be one of the sweetest, funniest, smartest five year old I ever knew, I'm lucky to have met you. You gonna look after your sister for me coz she's gonna need you Macy."

"Why can't you come with us?" Macy cried.

"Coz it ain't my boat, my boats not ready yet," Jack said.

Macy put her arms round his neck and whispered in his ear. "I love you big brother,"

Jack let a few tears fall from his eyes. He tried to control this sob that he could feel coming up. He needed to be strong.

"I love you too little sister," He managed to get out.

He felt a pair of arms around Macy's waist and she was torn from him by the steward and placed in the boat. Jack turned round and took Rose's hand he kissed it and stared into her beautiful emerald eyes one last time.

She climbed into the lifeboat and sat down next to Macy. She pulled her in, as the little girl sobbed uncontrollably. Jack watched them both been lowered down, and Rose didn't take her eyes off Jack the entire time the boat was been lowered.

The lifeboat hit the water and she couldn't see Jack anymore.

"I'll never let go Jack, I'll never let go,"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, been a few days but I'm back with chapter 16. I'm a bit disappointed that no one has been reviewing recently, considering I have worked my butt off writing non-stop for the last four chapters. So if people could start reviewing again that would be great. Anyways this chapter is different because it's all Jack. The other chapters have focused more on Rose's point of view in ways. And this is basically Jack battling the sinking of the ship, and also you will see how Jack first felt when he met Rose. So I'm going to stop blubbering and let you read, but I please beg of you to review, it's really nice to hear what you think of my story, whether it's good or bad. Until next time!**

**Leah**

Chapter 16

Jack watched the lifeboat as it was lowered. He didn't take his eyes off Rose and Macy the entire time, he knew this was most likely the last time he would see them. He gripped the side, determined not to let them both see him cry, he had to be the strong one. When the boat hit the water he could no longer see them. Stepping back from the side, he sniffed and rubbed his damp eyes. He let out a breath and began to start moving again. He had to find Fabrizo and Tommy.

He pushed past all the frantic people, and began to run. _Where are they?_ He thought to himself. When he reached the other side of the ship there was a big commotion going on. An officer was desperately trying to keep order, as the crowd of angry men were becoming more violent with fear. He noticed Tommy and Fabrizo standing at the front of the crowd. As he pushed his way through, a desperate man tried to jump up over into one of the lifeboats, the officer shot him down. There were lots of shocked gasps at what just happened.

"Jesus Christ," Jack said to himself. He managed to reach the front and put his hand on Fabrizo who turned round.

"Jack!" He said, "You're here, Rose and her sister?"

"They're in a boat, they're safe," Jack said, as his heart began to rip to shreds.

Tommy was in a temperamental argument with the officer. Jack watched not knowing what to do. He prayed Tommy would calm down; the officer clearly had no problems with handling his gun and would turn it on anyone.

Suddenly out of nowhere Cal appeared. Jack bobbed down and tried to blend in with the rest of the crowd, he didn't want to get into a full blown fight with Cal, plus if he knew Rose was off the ship, he would no doubt try and find her later on.

Cal approached the officer and Jack was close enough so he could hear what he was saying.

"We had a deal Murdoch!" Cal hissed.

It was then Murdoch reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, he threw it in Cal's face in disgust.

"Your money can't save you, anymore then it can save me," The officer said.

Cal stared at him in shock.

Jack couldn't help smiling slyly. _What goes around comes around Cal. _He thought to himself.

"NOW GET BACK!" The officer shouts pushing Cal into the crowd, right into Jack. Cal turned round. He stared right into him with his dark, cold eyes.

"I know a gutter rat when I smell one," he said.

There was the realisation to Cal then that Rose was not with him he was alone.

"Where's Rose?" He asked. His voice showing, was that concern? Jack desperately tried to think of something there was no way he was going to tell Cal she was off the ship.

"I don't know," Jack said.

"What do you mean you don't know? She went after you," Cal demanded.

"I don't know Cal, we got separated, her and Macy, I don't know where they are,"

Cal was silent for a few moments; he pulled his coat down and began to push to the back of crowd.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find out if any of the other officers have managed to find a space for me in their boat."

"Cal wait," Jack said. Cal turned round momentarily. "Look I just want everything between us to be forgotten, I don't want to die holding any grudges," Jack held out his hand. Cal stared at it and looked like he was going to shake it before he smirked.

"You think I will ever shake hands with a gutter rat like you?" And he continued to move back through the crowd.

Jack slowly lowered his arm, he had tried.

All of a sudden the crowd began to push behind him. Jack knocked into Fabrizo, who knocked into another man, who pushed Tommy forward. A shot rang out, and Tommy fell to his knees. The crowd began to depart slightly and Fabrizo and Jack ran to his side.

"Tommy, Tommy," Fabrizo said shaking him slightly. Jack could feel Tommy going stiff, he was gone. Jack gently put his hand on Fabrizo he stopped shaking Tommy.

"Bastardo!" Fabrizo shouted at the officer.

Jack hung his head down at his dead friend. When another shot rang out. Snapping his head up, he saw the officer fall into the water. _What the hell was happening! _He thought to himself. When he noticed the water slowly beginning to rise up towards them, Jack looked at the stern, which was a lot higher now.

"Fabrizo we need to stay on this ship for as long as possible, come on!" And Jack stood up. Fabrizo didn't move he continued to grip Tommy.

"Fabri, he's gone," Jack said softly holding his hand out to his friend.

Fabrizo looked at Jack, then at Tommy, then back at Jack; he nodded and allowed Jack to pull him up. Jack patted him on the back and they both began to run to the back of the ship. The ship was on a definite tilt, and with a lot of people having the same idea it was hard to move.

Fabrizo was slowing down and beginning to get stuck behind lots of people.

"Jack!" Fabrizo called before he disappeared into a crowd of passengers.

"Fabrizo!" Jack shouted. There was no sign of him, Jack put his hands on his forehead in despair, he was alone now everyone was gone. He managed to force himself to the back of the ship and climbed over the railing. A few others had the same idea. Jack looked to his left where an Irish woman was holding onto her son, who couldn't have been much older than Macy. She was crying rocking him back and forth.

"It will all be over soon, it will all be over soon," She kept saying to him.

Jack then looked to his right. A young Hungarian couple were holding onto each other talking softly to one another. The man stroked her face before kissing her on the forehead. Jacks heart sank, he thought of Rose and how he had let her go.

Jack remembered meeting Rose here, the moment his life had changed.

_Jack was laying on a bench, smoking a cigarette looking at the stars. Still wondering how he had been so lucky to win a ticket on the grandest ship in the world. _Someone up there was definitely looking out for him. _He thought to himself. His thoughts were broken by a distressed woman running past him. Jack shot up and watched the woman run to the back of the ship. _

_He stood up and began to follow her, just to see if she was ok. He looked behind him first to see if anyone was following her, after all if she had an argument with her husband or something he didn't want to make matters worse. _

_Jack approached her slowly, she had her back to him._

"_Miss, are you ok?" he asked softly not to startle her._

"_I'm fine," the woman snapped not even turning around._

"_Really? Doesn't look that way to me," He said._

"_Oh what do you care?" She said angrily. _

"_Well...I care if your upset," he said, because it was true he did. _

_The woman turned round to face him and he was immediately struck by her beauty. She had fiery red curls, and deep emerald eyes, which were sparkling from her tears. Her skin was pale from the cold but in some ways it just made it brighter. Jack wanted to know who she was there and then and was shocked but happy at the same time that she opened up to him so quickly. _

_He knew she was hurting and from that moment he wanted to save her. Help her in any way he could._

And now she was gone. There was a loud crack, shocking Jack back into the present. The ship it was snapping in half. Jack clung onto the railing as the stern flew down into the water. Everyone was screaming. Jack looked in front of him. People were clinging to anything they could. When the ship started to raise again, people dangled before the weight of their body got too much and they had no choice but to hurtle down the deck. It was horrific.

The adrenaline in Jack's heart was pumping hard, as the ship began to sink into the icy water consuming people as it went. Jack tried to get a regular breathing pattern going on, he couldn't panic. When the time was right he held his breath and joined the ship as it was plunged into the water.

He began to kick towards the surface, resisting the suction. The water was worse than a thousand knives stabbing him all over his body. When he reached the surface he was met by the thousands of screaming passengers, swimming as fast as they could to floating objects and shouting for the boats to come back.

"HELP!"

"FOR GODSAKES SOMEONE HELP US!"

"PLEASE HELP US!"

Jack resisted the urge to join in, he knew he had to keep his energy; these people were most likely going to be the ones who got exhausted the earliest. Jack noticed a deck chair bobbing in the water; he began to swim over to it, though his body ached with each movement. He tried to pull himself onto it, but it was too light and just sunk, making him wet anyways. Jack settled for just using it to keep him afloat. He rested his head on it, and listened out for the boats coming.

As time went by, it was getting quieter and colder. Jack could no longer feel his body, it was too numb.

_Hold on Jack. _He urged himself. Though his eyes were beginning to close, he thought of Rose, the thought of Rose would keep him going.

"Help," Jack whispered, in hopelessness, there were still no boats.

There was virtually no noise left; it seemed everyone was giving up.

_Where are the goddamn boats? Surely they are not going to leave us out here? _Jack thought.

Rose still continued to be in his mind.

"Never let go Rose," he whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The atmosphere in the lifeboat could be cut with a knife. People stared at the sinking ship with wide eyes, or cried silently. Rose clung to Macy desperately, she felt so cold in her arms, and her body wouldn't stop shaking.

"Can I have another blanket please?" Rose asked the officer in charge of the boat.

"Sorry love, there aren't anymore," The officer said sympathetically.

Rose pulled Macy in closer, and rocked her back and forth. She needed to keep her warm. God she was so cold. Macy had her head buried into Rose's chest; Macy could hear the screams of the people still on the ship. Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of her lovely Jack. She squeezed her eyes shut in the hope of waking up and it all been a bad dream.

Rose turned her back to the ship; she couldn't look at it without feeling faint. Somewhere on there Jack was in danger, and she couldn't do anything to help him, no one could. She could hear the tortured screams of passengers falling from the ship. She prayed Jack wasn't one of them. Rose knew that if he was going to have any chance of surviving, he had to stay on the Titanic and out of the water for as long as possible.

There was another woman on the lifeboat, with her two daughters. They were fast asleep in her arms. The woman looked over at Rose, who was desperately holding onto Macy. She reached over and patted her arm.

"She's beautiful, is she your daughter?" The woman asked Rose.

Rose shook her head. "No my sister,"

She brushed Macy's arm and it was like tiny pieces of frost jumping through her skin.

"Oh my goodness the poor mite is freezing," The woman said in shock. Macy was already wearing her own blanket given by the crew and Rose's blanket. Sure Rose was cold, but all she wanted was Macy to be ok.

"We got caught in the water, in the flooding down E deck," Rose said pulling the blankets round Macy tighter.

The woman carefully took off one of the blankets her daughter was occupying, and gave it to Rose.

Rose refused at first. "No your daughters need them," She said.

The woman was already wrapping her daughter into the same blanket as her other daughter, and draping half her blanket round them both. "Don't be silly, they are snug as bugs, your sister needs to warm up. Take it," She ordered.

Rose smiled and began to drape the third blanket round Macy. It didn't seem to be working, Macy's body was still stiff with the cold, but Rose refused to give up. She tightened the blankets even more and gripped onto Macy hard. She still couldn't understand how everything had gone so wrong. It was just a few hours ago, that she had plans to leave the ship with the love of her life and her sister. To start a new life, afresh somewhere else, where they would be happy. Now that future looked bleak and unrealistic. Jack was still on that ship and with water like that. He could call himself a survivor but could he really survive this?

It was then she heard little cries coming from Macy.

"It's ok, we're going to be ok," She whispered in Macy's ear.

"I'm so cold Rose," Macy croaked, her voice hoarse with the cold.

"I know darling, but we are going to make this, we are going to survive. Hold on Macy moo, just hold on for me," Rose choked. It was breaking her heart to see Macy like this; she was so close to not only losing Jack, but also losing her sister to this darn sinking.

Rose raised her pinkie to Macy, with all the effort she could Macy managed to loop her pinkie round Rose's, and they stayed linked. Rose cried silently planting lots of little kisses on Macy's head.

Suddenly there was a huge bang, like the sound of a bomb going off. All the passengers in the lifeboat looked towards the ship. And the two little girls who had been sleeping soundly were wide awake, looking in the direction of the Titanic. Rose turned around and gasped, as the Titanic had split in half.

"DADDY!" one of the girls screamed in terror and burst into tears. The kind woman who had given Rose the blanket grasped her daughters and turned them away from the ship and rocked them as they wept.

"I don't want to look Rose, tell me when it's over," Macy whispered burying her head further into Rose's chest. Rose tried to turn away from the ship, but she was transfixed. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open in a distressed, shocked expression. Then the lights on the ship cut out, leaving them all in a suffocating dark ocean.

The passengers in the lifeboats; could no longer see the ship, but they could hear the screams of the unfortunates, and could hear the groaning, scraping sound as it continued to sink.

Rose could hear Macy whispering something.

"Please let Jack be ok, please let Jack be ok, please let Jack be ok," She repeated over and over again.

Rose was praying in her head to. Praying for the survival of Jack, but also praying for the warmth of Macy, it was then she looked at the kind woman holding her daughters as they continued to cry. She prayed for the survival of her husband and their father. She looked next to her, a girl maybe a few years younger than her, her brother was on the ship. She prayed for the survival of her brother, she looked at the crew man who was battling tears. She prayed for the survival of all the crew men and his friends.

She thought of Madeline, then though of John Jacob Astor. Then of the child due in just a few months, and she prayed for the survival of him. Though she knew deep in her heart that not many people were going to survive this night, and all she could do like the hundreds of other people in the boats, scattered around the Atlantic was hope.

There was a bubbling noise, and few waves which knocked the lifeboats. It was then everyone knew the Titanic had gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The sound of the passengers was dying out as the night went on, the Titanic had sunk ages ago and yet none of the boats were willing to go back yet.

"This is ridiculous," One of the survivors in Rose's lifeboat broke the silence.

Everyone looked at the woman. She was oldish, maybe in her fifties. She was definitely first class, she had spent most of the night looking down, crying into her hankie. Now she looked bolder and confident as she dared to argue to crewman in charge of the boat.

"We have to go back," She said.

"We can't go back, they will swamp the boat." The crewman said resting his head on his chin.

"So we let them die! Is that it? All those innocent souls out there," The woman said angrily.

The crewman didn't answer; he just pulled his coat round himself tighter and looked at the floor.

"What's the matter with you? Our men are out there; your friends, your fellow crewmen and you don't want to save them!" The woman shouted.

The woman was shocked to find no one else agreed with her. Or were too scared to speak up, Rose looked around as everyone else lowered their heads, the woman was right they needed to do something.

"We have to go back," Rose repeated. The woman turned to look at Rose and smiled, someone had seen sense.

"People are dying out there, we can't ignore it," Rose said confidently. They needed to save Jack. Macy was still in her arms, she guessed she had fallen asleep. She was too scared to check.

The crewman looked up towards the other boats. He stared back at the passengers in the lifeboat who were looking at him with their pleading eyes. The officer nodded and signalled to the rest of the boats to come about.

Most of the boats had become grouped together; a few were too far out. Rose realised her mother must of been in one of those as she could not see her. She hoped this was the case. Those out of Rose's lifeboat were transferred into the others. Rose carefully handed Macy over to a woman in one of the boats, and then approached the officer.

"Please sir, my...husbands out there can I come?" She asked.

"Sorry Miss, we only have enough space to take a few officers, but we will try and find him," The officer said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rose didn't argue. She just nodded and stepped into the next lifeboat. She took Macy off the woman and held her close. Even though Jack had pleaded with her to get into the boat, and she knew she had to be there to care for Macy, she couldn't help feel like she had let him down.

Rose watched the officers set off in their boat out into the darkness. She prayed that Jack would come back safe and sound, though the odds were stacked against him. Macy shuddered in her arms, she had still not warmed up and if anything she was just getting colder.

Rose could feel her eyes closing, though she desperately tried to stay awake, she couldn't help it.

_Just a few minutes. _She thought to herself.

When Rose reopened her eyes, the sun was rising, a beautiful mixture of red, orange and yellow was swept across the sky and the ocean was a deep blue, not that the beautiful morning could ever make up for the horror of the night before. The Carpathia had arrived and the lifeboats were been emptied as the survivors were loaded on board.

"Macy, Macy, wake up." Rose gently shook her; Macy struggled to open her eyes. She coughed and spluttered as she heaved her body up. She gripped Rose's hand as she violently shook.

Rose became seriously concerned. "Hey, hey Macy,"

Macy turned round to look at Rose; her face was still sickly white. Her eyes were blank and motionless, with deep dark bags hanging underneath them, her hair had dried, but cracked with the ice from the water, her lips were blue and her teeth chattered. She was dozy and her eyes were rolling as she struggled to keep them open.

"Oh god," Rose mumbled, she pulled her in and held her tight with fear. She thought they would be safe in the boat, out of the water. But the water she had been in before had hit her bad.

"Miss, your next,"

Rose stood up holding Macy.

"Give her to us," The kind officer said taking Macy from Rose. When Rose got safely on deck, she happily accepted a blanket and a hot cup of coffee, from one of the crewmen.

"Can I take both your names please?"

"Dawson. Rose and Macy Dawson," Rose said smiling.

Wrapping her blanket over her, she made her way over to where Macy was sitting on the floor. She sat down next to her, and placed the hot mug in her hand and wrapped the second blanket over her.

Macy shakily brought the mug to her mouth and took a long drink.

"Is Jack here?" She whispered her voice still hoarse and quiet.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to go and see after they have unloaded all the lifeboats," Rose said tightening the blanket round Macy.

Time passed and more and more people were clambering aboard the ship, but not one of them had been Jack, and when the last lot of people had come aboard, Rose refused to give up hope. She continued to sit there long after the last people had come aboard, waiting for Jack.

_Maybe I missed him, _Rose thought.

Heart pounding she stood up and made her way over to one of the crewmen with a clipboard.

"Excuse me sir, please can you tell me if there is a Jack Dawson on the list?"

The crewman scanned the clipboard and looked up sympathetically. "I'm afraid not miss,"

Rose's heart sank, "Have all the names been taken?" Rose asked.

"Yes miss, they were taken when the survivors boarded the ship, I'm sorry."

The officer walked away, leaving Rose stood alone. She couldn't believe it, he had gone. Tears fell as she came to realise, her one true love was not here anymore and he wasn't coming back. She looked over at Macy, how was she going to break the news to her. Rose sobbed, as she could feel her heart breaking.

"_Never let go Rose,"_

His voice rang out in her ears. He was right she had to stay strong; she wasn't going to let him down. She wiped away the tears, but couldn't help more spilling out.

"Rose!" Macy cried suddenly as she stood a few feet away from her. Rose glanced over.

"Help," Macy said softly before collapsing on the deck.

**A really dodgy chapter. I'm not sure if I like it at all. Well tell me what you think and chapter 19 will be up soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Macy!"

"Oh god! Macy!" Rose screamed as she ran over to the little girl. Rose knelt down and gently tried to wake her, she lay limp.

"Macy, come on please. I can't lose you as well!" Rose sobbed, brushing Macy's hair out of her face. Macy was sprawled out on the deck unconscious. Her skin before was pale and ill like, but now it was alarmingly red, and she had a fever.

"Somebody help me please!" Rose cried.

A few officers ran over and knelt down to help. While a kind maid held Rose in her arms while she cried, trying to sooth her, though it wasn't working. One of the officers placed his ear next to Macy's mouth and watched her chest. He shook his head and then placed his fingers by her neck, while Rose watched in anticipation, gripping her hands together. The officer's eyes became wide with concern. He picked Macy up sharply.

"Wha-what's the matter with her, please tell me," Rose begged. She was in a clear state. She sobbed and shook as she struggled to get to her feet.

"We have to get her to the infirmary now! Her breathing and pulse are faint, and she is burning up," The officer said in a panicked tone.

The officer hurried to the infirmary with Rose following closely. She couldn't understand why everything had gone wrong. Jack was dead and now Macy was so sick. She didn't know what she would do if Macy died as well.

Rose was pushed out of the room, while the doctor rushed around Macy, barking orders at his staff. Rose stared through the window. A nurse was stripping Macy of her clothing and was wiping her down with what looked like a cold flannel. Rose watched Macy, who had still not woken, lying almost lifeless in the bed. The happy, bubbling, energetic girl Macy was was no longer there. It was like it had been sucked out of her. It just didn't seem real.

The maid came back with a hot drink for Rose, who refused at first, but after been urged accepted it.

"They will do everything to help her pet," The kind maid said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rose didn't answer, nor turn to face the maid; she just continued to watch Macy. She wanted to hold Macy in her arms so bad and nurse her back to health, but the door acted like a barrier between them.

Suddenly something happened and the doctor started pumping Macy's chest. Rose heart sped as she realised what was going on. Her hand let go of the mug and it smashed to the floor, bits of pottery landed everywhere. She charged for the room, but the maid held her back. Rose fought at first.

"You don't understand! No one does!" Rose shouted, continuing to struggle, but the maid kept a firm grip on her.

"Get off me!" Rose screamed lashing out at the maid. She realised her behaviour was completely inappropriate and child like but she didn't care, she just wanted to see her sister. Rose stopped fighting and crumpled to the floor sobbing uncontrollably, she put her hand over her mouth to mute them, but the more she tried the louder they got. The maid followed her down and rocked her.

"I can't lose her, she can't die!" Rose cried. "I can't do this without her,"

The maid didn't say anything. She just continued to comfort Rose. Minutes ticked by, but there was still no news of Macy. After what seemed an eternity, the door opened and the doctor appeared. Rose managed to heave herself up and prepared for the worst.

"Mrs Dawson," The doctor began "We have managed to retrieve your sister, but she's very weak and very sick. In order to confirm the diagnosis, we need to know what occurred with Macy, in the events of last night." The doctor said clasping the clipboard to his chest.

Rose opened her mouth, but no sound came out, she just continued to stare. The words had washed right over her.

"Mrs Dawson...I know it's hard, but we can't treat her unless we know the facts,"

"Err..." Rose struggled at the memory.

"We were down E deck," Rose said shakily clasping her hands together. "I tried-we tried to keep Macy out of the water for as long as possible..."

"By we, I'm assuming you and your husband," The doctor said writing down information on his clipboard.

"Yes," Rose continued. "She got a bit wet at first, the waist down was wet...errm," Rose put her hand over her eyes. _Think Rose, think._

"The wave," Rose said suddenly.

"The wave?" The doctor said slightly confused, taking a pause from his writing.

"The water broke through some closed doors and wiped us out,"

"Including Macy?"

"Yes, we all went under, she was soaked. And not long after that, me and Macy were in a lifeboat," Rose said shuddering slightly at the memory. She then watched the doctor who was scribbling down what Rose had just said. She looked at him, eagerly waiting for an answer. The doctor put his pen down and took his glasses off.

"Ok so it would be right to say that Macy has hypothermia and pneumonia."

Rose opened her mouth in shock, she couldn't believe it. "B-b-but we got in a boat. The water...she wasn't in it for that long," Rose struggled to get her words out.

"That may be the case Mrs Dawson, but been in water like that for even a short time can have an effect on a young child. The water was the primary problem. But then Macy would of been exposed to the cold air, soaking wet, for several hours when she was in the lifeboat," the doctor explained.

Rose slowly realised, how the diagnosis resembled how Macy was all night and all day.

"Can I see her?" Rose asked. The doctor nodded and opened the door for her to go through. Before she went through she thanked the maid for all her help.

"Your very welcome dear, give the young lass my love,"

Rose walked through the door and stared at Macy, she paused for a moment while she tried to steady herself. Macy was still unconscious. Most of her skin was pale, but her face was bright red, and sweat was forming on her forehead. The nurse, who was mopping Macy's brow, looked up and smiled softly. Rose sat down in the seat next to Macy's bed and took her stiff hand in hers.

"Hey Macy moo," She said softly, waiting for a response. She looked over at the nurse.

"Can I do that?" She asked.

"If you want," She handed Rose the flannel and Rose gently began to pat at Macy's face. The nurse wrapped the blankets round Macy tightly.

"Excuse me miss," The nurse said and walked away.

Rose didn't watch her go; she waited for Macy to wake up. She wanted to be the first one for her to see.

Rose had lost track of time, she realised dinner must of been a while ago, as she heard the bell sound out before. But she wasn't hungry.

"Come Josephine on my flying machine going up she goes up she goes," Rose sang softly to Macy, while mopping her face. Macy stirred; Rose paused and watched as her eyelids began to flutter. She removed the flannel.

"Macy," She whispered softly.

Macy's eyes opened. The room was a complete blur to her and the first thing she noticed was the bright lights. There was someone leaning over her.

"Macy," The voice echoed, it seemed so far away. As her vision began to clear, she saw it was, indeed her big sister.

"Rose," She croaked. She was so weak, she struggled to speak.

"What-happened?" She said taking a great effort.

"Don't exhaust yourself, your sick Macy and you need to rest," Rose said stroking her cheek. Macy's eyes began to close again, and she fell into a deep sleep. Rose watched her, and began to realise how tired she had become as well. Before she knew it her eyes were closing and her head fell by Macy's side, she too had fallen asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Macy wasn't responding very well to the treatment given to her. It seemed like her body refused to take in the medicines. Rose had been forced to breakfast one morning. She wolfed it down in a hurry, eager to get back to Macy. She noticed the room was silent as everyone was buried in thoughts. The only noise was the one of cutlery scraping against the plates.

Rose felt a presence; she turned round and saw it was the kind woman from the lifeboat, who gave Macy the extra blanket. The woman came and sat down next to Rose, her daughters were sat in a corner, their sad faces bowed.

"Hello dear, I heard about your sister, is she ok?" The woman asked looking at Rose with her concerned eyes.

Rose could feel tears welling up, she shook her head. "Not really no, she isn't responding to any treatment, and is just getting weaker. She keeps asking for Jack, even though I told her he died. I'm trying to stay strong but it's hard," Rose said her lip quivering.

The woman placed her hand over Rose's. "I know it's hard, I'm trying to do the same. Arthur was lost to the Titanic as well, but don't give up hope,"

Rose nodded and stood up. "I have to go back and see how she is doing,"

The woman hugged Rose. "May god be with you," she said.

The doctor was waiting for Rose, and as she saw the seriousness on his face, she could feel her heart beginning to beat rapidly, the sound echoing though her ear. She quickened her pace.

"What is it? What's happened?" Rose asked panicking.

"The treatment, it still isn't working." The doctor said sadly.

"There must be something you can do!"

"Macy's pneumonia has advanced into a very serious case. We just don't have the medical resources aboard the ship to treat it,"

"Well...that's ok," Rose began. "She can get it when we get to New York," Rose said hopefully. The doctor shook his head.

"We don't think she will make it to New York," The doctor said softly.

Rose put a hand over her mouth and stepped back, knocking against the wall.

"This can't be happening, please tell me this isn't happening," Rose begged. The doctor took a step towards her.

"No!" Rose shouted. The doctor paused in his stride and lowered his hand. "Go and do something, make her so she can make it to New York, I don't know just do something anything!" Rose cried angrily, she felt faint and had to slam her hands against the wall for support. They couldn't let Macy die, she had so much to do, to explore the world and live. She was five and it seemed so cruel for a life to be snatched away so young.

"I'm sorry..." The doctor said. The reality of the situation hit Rose, her little sister was...dying and no one could help her. She could only do one thing now, cherish the precious time she had left with her.

But she still refused to give up hope, the glimmer of it was small but Macy might be strong enough to hold out to New York, and if she did she would get better, and then they can set off in the world both of them. Forever keeping that promise to Jack.

Rose sat in her usual place next to Macy, just as her eyes were opening.

Macy ached all over; she couldn't even move her eyes without it hurting. She felt freezingly cold one minute, then boiling hot the next. She was so tired and just wanted to sleep, and at times never want to wake up. Her thoughts were a blur and she was forever hallucinating. Jack came to her in a dream last night. He had his hand held out to her and she wanted to take it, but she didn't want to leave Rose.

Macy watched as Rose burst into tears.

"Oh god Macy, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," She cried.

"You didn't do anything, don't be silly," Macy croaked, she struggled to raise her hand, but with all her might, forced it up and grasped Rose's hand.

"I left you, I broke my promise to you, and this is all my fault,"

Rose sobbed uncontrollably, her body shaking. It scared Macy, she had never seen her sister this upset before, tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Nothing is your fault, you're my big sister, and I love you," Macy said smiling.

Rose gulped back the tears and clung to Macy. "Hang on Macy, for me,"

Macy groaned in agony. "I'm so tired," she said.

"Promise me Macy,"

Tears spilled from Macy's eyes as she gently shook her head. "I can't Rose, I just can't,"

Rose refused to give up, but looking at her little sister, it hit her like a ton of bricks, that she just wasn't strong enough to cope, but Rose couldn't let her go. She needed her.

"I love you so much Macy, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. When you were born, I was so happy, and I knew then that I was always going to look after you. You have given me the best five years of my life." Rose cried. Macy listened, her heart sagging with each word.

"We can go on to have more; we will go travelling Macy, like Jack wanted us to. When you get better we will go to Paris, like Miss Molly." Rose said still kidding herself that everything was going to be ok.

"_Let her go," _a voice whispered in Rose's ear, she didn't know who it was. Her head whipped around but there was no one there. When she looked back at Macy her eyes were beginning to roll back and her breathing was slowing.

"Macy," Rose said. Refusing to let her go,

Macy opened her eyes slightly. "I love you Rose," She whispered before shutting her eyes, she let out a sigh and then was still.

Rose sat still for a moment, and then reality sank in.

"Macy..." Rose said calmly at first shaking her. There was no response. "Macy!" She repeated. Still Macy did not walk.

"Mac-...NO!" Rose screamed.

"NO!" She screamed again, the screams ripped through her, as her heart began to shatter.

"MACY!" She screamed, not letting go of her sister. The screams drew attention to the nurses and doctors and they rushed to her side. A nurse pulled Rose who fell to the floor still screaming.

The nurse gripped Rose, but she still wouldn't quieten. The nurse watched as the doctor felt Macy's pulse. All the staff looked at him, hoping that this little girl wasn't gone. The doctor removed his hand and he let it fall by his side. He removed his glasses and shook his head.

Rose clasped the nurses clothing and looked at her face.

"Please," She begged, "Please,"

The nurse looked away.

And so the iceberg had claimed its last victim. Macy was dead.

Rose sat outside the infirmary staring at the floor. She had managed to calm down, but nothing could make up for the fact that her little sister was dead. She had lost the two people she had cared most about, and now she was alone. _Was there any point continuing like this? _She asked herself. She could still hear Macy's laugh, and see her beautiful smile. She remembered the day out on deck, when Jack drew them both. Rose wrapped her arms round herself, pretending Macy was still in them.

Rose closed her eyes and thought about when Macy was born.

"_Rose sweetie," Her father said gently waking her. Rose awoke, and winced as she felt the pain go through her back, after falling asleep on the hard hospital chairs. _

"_Come and meet your little sister," _

_Rose was instantly awake. "I have a sister," She said gleefully. He father nodded, she jumped down and hurried with her father towards the room in which her mother was in. Ruth was laying back in the bed, her eyes closed, while the little baby lay next to her in a basket. Rose softly made her way over to her and glanced over. _

_She was so small. Her hair had a few golden curls, and her eyes were emerald green like Rose's. She lay looking up at Rose, her skin slightly red from the birth. _

_Rose laughed quietly. "Hello little one," she stroked her finger over her little fist and was surprised when her little sister grasped, it. _

_Their father made his way over and put his arm round Rose. _

_Rose looked up at her father. "She likes me,"_

"_Of course she does, you're her sister and doesn't she know it," he laughed. "Our little Macy," he said._

"_Macy," Rose said. _

"_Yes do you like it?" Her father asked._

_Rose nodded. "It's beautiful, just like her," She cast her eyes back to her sister who had fallen into a sound sleep. Rose knew then that she was always going to be there for her sister and they were going to battle through things together. _

"Mrs Dawson," A voice said interrupting her thoughts. Rose opened her eyes. It was the nurse from before. "Would you like to come and say your goodbyes?" The nurse asked.

Rose nodded. Standing up she dabbed at her eyes one last time, and made her way into the room. Macy lay like an angel. Her golden curls spilled out on the pillow and all sign of illness were gone from her face. She looked like she was sleeping.

"Goodbye my darling," Rose said beginning to cry. She picked up Macy's hand and clasped it to her chest.

"I will see you soon ok?" Rose said. "I love you so much," She leant over and kissed her on the forehead. She then looked up at the sky. "Look after her Jack, please," She whispered,

"_Always," _She heard Jack whisper in her ear.

The time had come for Rose to let go, she released her grip from Macy's hand and placed it gently on her chest. She breathed out; taking a step back she nodded to the nurse watching them. The nurse bowed her head and made her way over. She stroked Macy's head and then pulled the sheet over Macy's face. Rose cried, but she knew Macy was going to be safe and happy. Jack would look after her and she knew they would all meet again, someday.

**Phew! Is it sad to say I actually cried when writing this chapter? Well what do you think of that? I wanted to put a twist on things because I didn't want the story to be too obvious. Still a bit more to come, but tell me what you think and chapter 21 will be up soon. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The rain fell hard onto the deck, but Rose didn't care. She was soaked to the skin, but already numb with pain she barely noticed. Her eyes were cast onto the night sky, she was thinking about Jack and Macy. Up there, together, her heart was split into two halves. The first half wanted her life over with to join them now, what was the point in living when she had lost the two people she loved the most. The other half wanted to be thankful that she was still alive, and keep the promise to Jack.

_Never let go._

The ship would dock in New York tomorrow afternoon, and it was left up to Rose to decide what she was doing. A memorial service was been held in the morning, a time when all the survivors would be grouped together, no matter what class, to grieve the perished and help them come to turns with the horror of that night. Rose knew she had to attend, it was a risk if she bumped into her mother and Cal, but she knew she had to take this opportunity to say goodbye. Rose had been hiding in the steerage section since she came aboard the Carpathia, in hope they wouldn't come looking for her. When Macy had been sick she wondered if she should have informed her mother, but if she had survived they would have been whisked back off into the life they were trying to break free from. What did it matter now? Macy was gone and with her the old Rose had died to.

Cal had tried to find her yesterday. She and him both knew her name was not on the survivors list but he couldn't help just checking. Rose remembered seeing him, she was shocked to see he had survived, but of course he would have. He probably bribed his way into a boat. Rose tried her best to avoid him at all costs. She had pulled a blanket up over her fiery curls and tried to blend into a group of steerage people, but her eyes didn't turn away from him once. She watched as he ran up to a girl with similar hair and pull her round.

"Rose," She heard him say before he realised it wasn't her. He let go of the woman he looked slightly scared and backed away. He scanned the crowd one last time and Rose bowed her head. He then turned back around and made his way back up the staircase, there seemed to be some sort of grief in the way he looked and walked. He had never treated Rose all that well, but he did have feelings for her. He realised then he never knew what he had before it was gone.

Rose shoved her hands into her pockets as she thought of Jack. When Macy had been sick her attention had been focused on her that she didn't really have the time to grieve. She thought of her last kiss with Jack, and closed her eyes; she could still taste him on her lips. Tears fell from her eyes, but the great thing about the rain was that no one could see but her.

"Jack," she whispered. She recalled the time when she had first met Jack. The handsome, kind stranger, who wanted to make sure she was ok. The one who treated Macy with such care and kindness. A flash of anger twisted inside her. _How was it that wonderful people like Jack and Macy died, while bastards like Cal still managed to win? _She thought to herself.

"He should be the one who's dead," Rose spitefully said to herself. She blamed him for Jack and Macy's death.

_If he didn't try and frame Jack, then Macy would have been dry and safe in a lifeboat and Jack would have managed to hold on longer. _Rose thought to herself. Her face twisted into an angry glare and her fists tightened in her pockets. The realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. Cal hadn't won; because he had lost the thing he needed the most.

_Rose. _

Without Rose, Cal couldn't inherit the fortune his father had set out for him. His social status would be slightly affected too. No one knew of the Dewitt Bukaters financial problems. Everyone thought they were a wealthy well respected family. When news of the engagement of Rose and Cal had spread, Cal had become more respected amongst society and everyone thought it to be a wonderful match. In ways Cal really had loved Rose as well. So it was then that Rose realised in order to move on, she couldn't spend her time been bitter and angry, if she was going to be truly happy she had to leave all her hate for these people behind.

After the rain of last night, the weather was relatively better. The clouds were clearing and the sun was beginning to burst through. In the distance gulls could be heard as they drew closer to New York. The surviving passengers were stood together on the first class deck around a bouquet of flowers and several candles. Rose pulled her blanket up even further as she saw her mother and Cal standing at the other side of the circle. Her mother looked terrible, her face was pale and her eyes were blank and watery, she had deep bags and she didn't look like she had slept at all. Stood next to her was Molly Brown, though unrecognisable at first, as the smile and dimples she had were not there as she stared sadly at the flowers and candles. She had a protective arm over Ruth, though Rose thought this to be strange as she knew how much Ruth had detested Molly. On the other side of Molly was Madeline Astor. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy. Her hair hung down in clumps and with one hand a hankie was held to her face while she wept and the other hand was resting on her bump.

Cal stood next to Ruth. He had his hands held together in front of him and his face showed very little emotion. His suit was ripped and his hair did not look like it had been brushed or gelled in days. A dark shadow of stubble was forming around his chin. The priest cleared his throat breaking the silence; he held a piece of paper in his hand and began to speak.

"Today we stand together united, in the presence of God, to honour the lives of the dearly beloved who were lost on the night of April 15th 1912. To ask on God to keep the perished safe and to give us guidance through this very difficult time," The priest began, while everyone bowed their heads and began to pray.

The priest began to read out the deaths that had been recorded. Rose knew immediately that they were going to mainly be from first class.

"Mr Joshua C Allison

Mrs Bessie Allison

Miss Helen Loraine Allison

Mr Thomas Andrews," The priest began.

Rose let a silent tear fall, as she found out her lovely Mr Andrews was to amongst those who had perished.

"Mr John Jacob Astor,"

Madeline let out a sob as the priest said his name; she screwed the hanky up by her face while Molly pulled her in for a hug. She wept silently on Molly's shoulder. It was then Rose remembered what she had promised JJ when she last saw him.

"_Tell Madeline I love her and I'm sorry,"_

Rose knew she couldn't tell Madeline now the time was completely inappropriate, and with her mother and Cal standing there. She vowed to herself that she would find Madeline later.

The list continued through the B's and C's. Rose was wrong in thinking only first class would be named. Several names from third class were brought to attention. Of course they would be this was everyone's chance to grieve.

"Mr Thornton Davidson,

Mr William Dennis,

Mr Samuel Dennis,

Miss Rose Dewitt Bukater

Miss Macy Dewitt Bukater,"

A loud cry was heard interrupting the priest, Rose's head shot up as she saw her mother crumple to the floor crying hysterically. Molly knelt down next to her and took her in her arms.

"My babies!" Ruth cried, "My babies are dead, no, no, no," She wept. "NO!" She screamed towards the sky while Molly did her best to comfort her. Being disturbed and surprised at the phenomena Rose backed away, unable to take anymore of her mother's screams she pushed past the other passengers and crept back silently to the third class deck making sure she wasn't seen. She could still hear her mother's cries but listened as they slowly descended. She crawled into a corner and wrapped her arms round her legs they way she used to do when she was little and scared. Resting her head on her knees she knew she was been cruel keeping her mother thinking she was dead, but she knew in her heart, Rose Dewitt Bukater was dead she was Rose Dawson now a different person, about to lead a completely different life.

The ceremony had ended an hour ago and they would be in New York in an hour or so. Rose crept into first class, desperate to find Madeline but at the same time desperate not to be caught, she knew there were complications to be overcome first, Madeline thought she was dead and there was no doubt she was going to be completely freaked out when Rose revealed herself. Finding Madeline was easier then she thought it was going to be. Rose noticed her by the stern of the ship looking out onto the ocean. She approached her quietly and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Madeline," Rose said. Madeline turned round and her eyes grew wide with shock as she saw Rose stood in front of her. She opened her mouth to scream and Rose quickly put her hand over it.

"Please don't scream," Rose begged. Madeline removed Rose's hand from her mouth and continued to stare at her.

"Rose, you're supposed to be dead," Madeline said in shock.

"I know, and I want it to stay that way but please listen to me I need to tell you something,"

Madeline started to back away. "Are-are you a ghost?" She asked fearfully.

"No, I'm very much alive, please listen to me it's about John," Rose said. Madeline paused in her tracks

"What about John?" Madeline asked.

The two sat on a bench while Rose told Madeline what he had told her.

"He just wanted you to know that he loves you and he was sorry for rushing you off to New York,"

Madeline cried, "I miss him so much, how could this happen?"

"I have been asking myself the same question," Rose said softly. Madeline sat up and wiped at her eyes. "But at least we can celebrate something you're alive Rose, wait until your mother finds out," She said smiling through her tears.

Rose shook her head ferociously. "No, no one can know I'm alive,"

"But Rose-"

"No Madeline, this is my chance to start afresh, I hated the pompous lifestyle me, Macy and Jack we were going to run away together, just the three of us. I can't go back there,"

"Your mother is heartbroken Rose, she thinks you're dead," Madeline said trying to reason with her.

"And I want it to stay that way. Please, its better she thinks I'm dead," Rose said taking Madeline's hands. "Promise me you won't tell her,"

Madeline paused for a moment, but she saw how desperate Rose was and she nodded her head. Rose smiled and hugged Madeline. "Good luck to you both, you and the baby,"

"Good luck to you to Rose,"

The pair broke apart and Rose headed back to third class, she was just in time to see the statue of Liberty and the harbour approaching. She smiled as she remembered what Macy said.

"_It's the start of a new adventure!"_

It really was. The start of a new life in a new city. Rose had only one goal now to make each day count.

**And there is chapter 21, still a bit more to come. Review, tell me what you think and chapter 22 will be up soon.**

**Leah x**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**July 20****th**** 1917**

Rose stared up at the Eiffel tower and smiled a wide grin. She had finally made it, after five years she had made it to Paris. When she arrived in New York, she was penniless and living in a rundown hotel on the outskirts. She was quick to find a job as an actress working in a theatre. The director saw the natural beauty in Rose and saw how talented she was. He was quick to snap her up with some work. Although the pay was relatively low, she enjoyed the job very much so. There was nothing more exhilarating then the thrill of taking on the part of someone else and having people enjoy your performance. Jack and Macy continued to live on in Rose's thoughts. Although the plan was to go travelling, she soon realised she wasn't in a hurry to leave the job and city behind. She was happy and free, and that's all that Jack wanted for her. She started saving up, obviously she needed the money for essentials and to find somewhere better to live, but any spare cash was put aside so she could one day go to Paris. And when she finally had enough money and the confidence to get back on a boat she had made it. To one of the most breathtaking cities in the world.

"Macy would have loved this," she whispered to herself. She began to move backwards not looking where she was going and knocked into another man.

"Hey!" he said.

Rose turned around in a hurry. She flew her hands up "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you ok?" she asked the stranger. The man looked up and saw this beautiful woman standing in front of him. He was so taken by her beauty he didn't answer, just continued to stare. Rose raised her eyebrow at him and a small smile came across her face. He was handsome, maybe in his mid twenties. He had dark hair that flopped onto his face. His eyes were a bluey green and his skin was relatively tanned.

After realising what a fool he looked, he shook himself free of the trance and smiled at Rose. His smile was dazzling and Rose could feel something in her heart that she hadn't felt for a long time.

"No worries," he managed to get out. He held out his hand "I'm George Calvert,"

Rose shook it "Rose Dawson,"

"Say are you from New York?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

Rose smiled "Philadelphia originally, but I have lived in New York for five years,"

"Huh, really? Your accent says otherwise," He said, Rose felt herself blushing and hung her head.

"So are you from New York?" She asked.

"Yes, I live near the harbour, I work on the boats, making them and fixing them and that, what about you?"

"I live near central park, I work as an actress," Rose said proudly.

"An actress that's really cool," George said smiling.

Rose could feel herself getting redder. Though the night was relatively cool, she felt flushed.

The pair stood there is silence for awhile trying to think of something to say. George put his hands in his pockets and began to rock back and forth.

"So," He said.

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"Do you want to go for a drink or something?" George asked. Rose smiled.

"Yes why not?"

The pair had been sitting in the bar for several hours talking about their lives.

"So Rose, what brings you to New York?" George asked leaning forward.

"My sister," Rose said taking a drink of her beer.

"Really? What's she called?"

Rose smiled slightly, he really was clueless.

"Macy,"

"How old is she?"

"She'll be ten in September," Rose said gripping her hands together.

"Wow quite an age gap between you,"

"Twelve years, I was more like a second mother to her, my mother well she didn't cope very well with us," Rose said sadly.

"Where is your sister then?" George said raising his glass and taking a sip.

"She's dead," Rose said bluntly.

George choked on his beer slightly and put the glass down. He rested his hand on Rose's arm.

"I'm sorry Rose, how inconsiderate of me," He said.

"It's fine, it was about five years ago now, she always wanted to go to Paris, I'm here for her,"

George looked at the slight pain in her face. He really wanted to know more about her, but didn't want to upset her. It was clear she and her sister were close.

"If you don't mind, what happened?" George asked hesitantly.

Rose didn't mind talking about Macy. When many people lose friends or families, they want to blank it out, but Rose always felt that talking about Macy and Jack helped her come to terms with the loss, and keep their spirits alive.

"Well me and Macy grew up in a first class family. I was been forced into an arranged marriage and we had been staying in England for some time, and me, Macy, my mother and my fiancée were travelling back to America on the Titanic. And I met this wonderful man, he was from steerage but he was so kind and gentle. He listened to me and Macy adored him. I fell head over heels. We planned to run away, just the three of us. M y fiancée was a bastard. He had Jack framed for something he didn't do on the night of the sinking. I went after him and Macy jumped back on ship out of a lifeboat to come after me. I shouldn't have let her; I should have put her back in. After we rescued him we got caught in a wave down E deck. When we were put in a lifeboat Macy was sick, really sick. When we got on the Carpathia Jack had died in the sinking and then Macy collapsed. She had hypothermia and pneumonia, and she was just too weak to fight it. After that I just went with the flow, picked myself back up. My mother and Cal thought I was dead and I was dead, my former self was gone, gone with the Titanic.,"

George listened to her, she intrigued him.

"Rose," George said leaning over to her "You have to be one of the most interesting people I have ever met,"

Rose smiled a wide grin.

The pair spent the rest of the holiday together. They had fallen in love, a big part of her heart still belonged to Jack, but George made her happy and she did love him. When they got back from Paris, George moved in with Rose and they married a year later. Rose later became pregnant and had a girl called Jessamyn. They later went on to have five more children. Bessie, Phillip, Aubrey, Cassandra and Jackson.

Time ticked on and the children grew. Rose and George grew old together and watched as their children married and went on to have children of their own. However Rose had to deal with another loss when George died in 1986. George had been good to her, but their relationship was sometimes strained, as she found it hard to let go of Jack and even after all these years he was her one true love.

**Another chapter done and the story is coming to a close end. Read and Review tell me what you think and the FINAL chapter will be up soon! **


	23. Chapter 23

**I am so so sorry for the long update. As this is my last chapter I planned and thought about it lots while also been in the process of my other stories. Thank you for all your reviews over the past couple of months and all your advice. So without further ado, I give you the final chapter of **_**Sisterly Love**_**.**

**1972**

The cosy little room was warmth with the fire burning in the corner. Pictures hung on the wall. Pictures of Rose in her acting days, pictures of George in his army uniform, pictures of them both together, pictures of their children growing up, pictures of their grandchildren. A fiver year old Lizzie Calvert wandered around the living room fingering all the portraits in amazement.

"Nana, who's that?" Lizzie pointed to a picture of a baby.

A 75 year old Rose heaved herself from her comfy armchair and made her way over to Lizzie. She put a hand on her young granddaughters shoulder and sniggered slightly. The picture was of Jackson, Lizzie's father. Rose could remember that day as if it was yesterday. He was only six months at the time, and it was a few days after his Christening. He sat staring at the person who had the camera; he wore his white Christening gown. He had dark curly hair and dark eyes. His expression was somewhat miserable as Rose could remember him coming down with a cold.

"That is your daddy,"

Lizzie looked up at her nana. "Really?" She said in shock.

Rose nodded. Lizzie was her youngest grandchild by quite an age gap. Jackson had always been the adventurous one. All her other children had married fairly young and bared children shortly after. Jackson was different. He wanted to see the world before settling down. In fact he wasn't even sure if he was going to marry at all. However it came as a surprise to Rose when he came home from been in Paris with a lady on his arm.

Yvette she was called. A young bubbly girl who Rose saw similarities to herself when she was younger. Jackson was clearly infatuated with the young blonde and Rose and George immediately took a likening to her as well. Even then it was several years before Jackson asked her to marry him, and even after that the pair set off travelling before finally settling down back in New York and trying for a baby. And that's how twenty years after Cassandra had her second child, Elizabeth Calvert was born. Shortly later nicknamed Lizzie.

"And who's that?" Lizzie asked pointing to a picture of George in his army uniform.

"That was Grandpa at the end of World War II," Rose told.

Lizzie scanned her eyes at all the photos she loved coming to her nanas. The stories and secrets she shared with her left her fascinated. It was then Lizzie noticed another picture. It was resting on the mantel piece in a silver frame. It was different from the other pictures. It looked more like a newspaper clipping of a little girl. Lizzie stood on her tip toes and reached up. Grasping the frame she pulled it down gently and held it in her hands. Her blue eyes stared at the picture in fascination. The girl looked about the same as herself. You couldn't really tell what she was wearing because the newspaper clipping was only small. She smiled sweetly at the camera and Lizzie was immediately interested.

"Nana, whose this?" Lizzie asked softly holding the frame underneath Rose's nose. Rose took it gently and stared at the picture even now tears formed in her eyes.

"That is my sister," Rose smiled.

Lizzie looked up at her Nana in interest.

"Well where is she now?" Lizzie asked.

Rose paused and looked back at the picture, even after all these years she remembered Macy. Her hugs, her scent, her laugh, the love for her.

Macy played on her mind every day. Not just as the child she was when she died, but how she would have looked as she grew older. As a teenager, would she have had admirers? Probably if Macy was cute and beautiful when she was five there was no doubt she would have forever blossomed. Rose was seventy five now so Macy would have been sixty three. Would she have been married? Had children? Had grandchildren? The newspaper clipping was the only photo Rose had of Macy. When the Titanic sunk Rose had lost all her possessions including all the priceless photos. There was a special report in the newspaper of the death of first class. Macy and Rose's death was one of the most talked about. When Rose had finished reading the article, she tore the picture of Macy from the paper and treasured it always.

"Nana," Lizzie said eagerly tugging on Rose's skirt.

Rose snapped back into reality. "She died when she was little," Rose said sadly.

Lizzie aware of her grandmother's sadness was still eager to know more. "How?" Lizzie dared asked.

"Why don't we have a seat and I'll tell you everything,"

Lizzie nodded. Rose sat back down in her armchair and Lizzie climbed up onto her lap. She cuddled into Rose with her head resting on her chest, gripping the photo frame.

Rose took a deep breath and began to tell her the story. The story of when Macy was first born, when her father died, when she was been forced into a marriage, the time they boarded the Titanic, the first time she met Jack, their plans and then the iceberg, the water filled corridor, leaving Jack behind at the lifeboats and then the Carapthia, finding out her true love had died, then Macy's death.

After Rose had finished Lizzie grasped the photo frame to her chest as if she was trying to cling onto her great aunty. She jumped down off Rose's lap and carefully placed it back up on the mantel piece.

"I bet she's happy. Daddy says heaven is a beautiful place," Lizzie said.

Rose smiled and let the tears flow. "I bet she is Lizzie, I bet she is,"

0000

**April 15****th**** 1997**

Lizzie wheeled Rose into the cemetery. It wasn't a particularly a nice day, the sky was grey and it was bitter cold.

"Nana do you need another coat?" Lizzie asked.

"No thank you dear, I'm fine,"

Lizzie continued to push Rose's wheelchair through the cemetery. Another anniversary since the death of Macy and Jack. When the memorial was first built here, the place used to be flooded. Flowers and wreaths spilled over onto the path, candles were lit a constant reminder of the terrible tragedy that happened. After a few years though people stopped leaving flowers and candles, they started to get over it. Sure it was a tragedy but life goes on. A few families still visited to pay respect to the people they had lost, but now it was only Rose who visited it. Most of the survivors had long since died, gone to join their loved ones. Rose stuck out though, every anniversary since 1912 Rose visited the graveyard even as time drew on and her health was forever deteriorating she had made a promise to herself.

Rose barely left the house now; it was too much of an effort. At 101 she definitely couldn't do the things she used to do, she didn't care though she felt sure she had kept her promise to Jack. Lizzie stopped pushing when they reached the memorial, there were thousands of names on there, most first class passengers. Macy's was on there and Rose's was too though she still to this day found it weird that she was on a memorial when she wasn't really dead. Jack's wasn't, of course not why would it be? No one knew he was, no one knew who most of the third class people were. This was what saddened Rose the most.

"Help me up dear," Rose said to Lizzie.

"Are you sure Nana? I could just put them on for you,"

Rose shook her head determinedly. "No I need to do this for myself."

Rose began to heave herself up and Lizzie rushed to her side assisting her. When she was stood up she gently leaned over and placed two roses upon it. The reminder of her love for the both of them. Lizzie wiped at her damp eyes. Since she was five years old she always came with her Nana every year to the cemetery, she had always been fascinated about her great aunt Macy and her Nana's first love. From a young age she knew that Rose would never be able to shake the love she had for Jack and her Grandpa always remained second best. For some reason it didn't upset her, the way her nana talked about Jack was beautiful.

Rose didn't cry, she looked at the memorial one more time and then up at the sky smiling knowing they were both up there, watching her. She felt Lizzie's hand on her shoulder.

"Ready?"

Rose placed her hand over Lizzie's and nodded, letting her granddaughter lead her back to her wheelchair.

Back at home Rose sat in her chair reading while Lizzie pottered about putting dinner on. She felt a burden Lizzie was thirty now, since she was twenty she had become Rose's full time carer. Rose felt like she was holding her granddaughter back. She didn't go out much, she didn't have a boyfriend or plan on meeting one, she didn't think about having a family, her whole life was dedicated to Rose.

Rose worried for her, she could feel the end was coming soon and she worried for what Lizzie's life was going to be like after her passing.

"Lizzie can you come here please," Rose called.

Lizzie walked in, her long, curly blonde hair tied up in a pony tail; an apron tied around her waist, dough smeared on her black t-shirt and her face red from the heat.

"Yes Nana?"

"Sit down dear,"

"But I need to do tea,"

"Please,"

Lizzie sat down and faced her grandmother.

"Promise me something, when I go-,"

"Oh I don't like talking about you dying Nana," Lizzie interrupted.

"Please promise me you will live your life to the full. You have cared for me all these years. You gave up your life for me. You are a beautiful talented girl and you can do anything you set out to do,"

Tears welled up in Lizzie's eyes. "Nana my life is with you, you're not leaving anytime soon,"

"I am dear, I'm tired and I'm old. I have lived a good life and I want you to do the same, promise me that,"

"Ok I promise," Lizzie said and gave Rose a hug. "I'll never let go."

Rose cried silently, she knew Lizzie was going to be ok without her. Maybe that was the signal; all she had to do was wait now.

That night Rose drifted into a deep sleep and after awhile she stopped breathing.

_The bright light drew her in closer and closer and with each movement she seemed to travel back in time, she became younger and younger and eventually when she seemed to be in the middle of the intense brightness she realised she was back to her seventeen year old former self. She ran her fingers through her curls and held some in her hand. The red colour familiarised itself again after so many years. She ran her hands down her dress, it was her deep ocean blue dress, the special one she only used to wear on special occasions, the one that had been lost to the sea. It was then looking round her she realised where she was, back on the deck of the Titanic, and in the distance she could see two figures stood by the back of the ship stood underneath the sunset. She began to make her way towards them her smile becoming wider as she saw who it was. On cue when Rose was stood a few metres away they turned around. It was Macy and Jack. Macy still her former five year old self smiled her dazzling smile. The paleness had gone from her face and her rosy complexion was back, her emerald eyes like Rose had gone back to glistening and gleaming, her hair was loose flowing down in its blonde curls. She wore a white dress which flowed outwards. Her socks came up to her knees and they were snowy white, and her shoes were shiny black. Rose held out her arms and Macy ran into them. She inhaled her scent and felt a hole beginning to become filled. _

_Pulling away Rose gently wiped Macy's cheek feeling her soft skin. She looked upwards where Jack remained smiling at them both. He had his hands in his pockets he wore the same clothes he had perished in, but they seemed to glisten. His hair hung over his face and his deep blue eyes shone. _

"_Jack," She whispered. _

_She made her way over to him and he held out his hand, taking it she wasted no time and latching her lips on his. They kissed passionately and Rose could feel the butterflies. Pulling apart she rested her forehead on Jack's._

"_I did it Jack, I kept my promise,"_

"_I knew you would, and now we are together the three of us," Jack smiled. _

_Rose felt Macy taking her hand and she grasped it. She had dreamt moments like this before. _

"_What happens if I go back? I always go back," Rose said beginning to panic._

_Jack shook his head. "Not this time," _

_Rose smiled through tears, she looked back down at Macy and kissed the top of her head. Holding onto Macy's hand and linking her other arm through Jack's they began to walk towards the light that was shining down on the deck. _

"_Ready?" Jack asked. _

_Rose nodded, and the three of them walked into the light. To a place of eternal happiness, to the stars._

**And that's it. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all again. Please check out my other stories, I'm not just a one trick pony haha. Yours for the last time. **

**Leah xxx**


End file.
